A Deaf Ranger
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Instead of getting the Dear John letter Tommy gets a call from a worried friend in Florida. Kimberly fell off the beam and has serious injuries, one of them being she lost her hearing. How can the rangers help her if they can't communicate with her?
1. The Connection

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! Let me know if I should continue. Also just so you're not confused. **

Underling - Signing 

Underline and regular- "Talking, while signing at the same time" 

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day in sunny Angel Grove California. Tommy Oliver was walking to meet his friends at their favorite hangout The Youth Center. It was just a normal day when all of a sudden there was a loud screech in his head. It was so loud it brought Tommy down to his knees. He covered his ears but it didn't help at all. He saw a flash in his head of a pink crane crashing to the ground.<p>

"Tommy? Tommy!"

Suddenly Tommy noticed one of his friends Katherine standing there. "Tommy are you all right?" she asked.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"All I heard was you groaning in pain, what happen?"

Tommy was confused, was he the only one who heard that sound? He was just hungry, that's all it was, hunger. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just…hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive, come on I'll race you inside."

She giggled and smiled. They both took off running. Things were normal again after that. Tommy didn't think he'd ever hear that noise again. But he was wrong.

* * *

><p>He was on his back lifting some heavy weight on a bench machine when all of a sudden he heard it again. It was even louder than before, and the flash he was saw the same only once the crane fell it didn't get back up it just cried out.<p>

Tommy actually dropped the weights mid-air and grabbed his head crying out in pain.

"Whoa!"

Luckily his two friends had been watching him and grabbed the weight before it hurt him. They put it back on the rack. "Tommy, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"Tommy, are you hurt?" Rocky asked.

Katherine, Billy and Tanya came running over.

"He did this before; he said it was just his hunger."

Tommy rolled off the bench onto the floor grabbing his head groaning in pain.

"We need to get him to Zordon." Billy said.

"How, there are too many witnesses." Kat asked.

"One of us has to create a distraction."

But it was too late a crowd was already starting to form around them, everyone was worried about Tommy. Then, just like nothing happen, Tommy stopped groaning and stood up.

"What was that?" Adam asked.

"Nothing….headache." he lied.

"That was one powerful headache."

"I'm fine, just overworked myself."

Just then Ernie walked over. "Hey, Tommy, you got a phone call."

"Really, from who?"

"Some girl in Florida she sounds upset."

"Kimberly?" Billy asked.

"No, a friend of hers I think?"

Tommy looked confused but went over to the counter.

"Hello?"

"Is this Tommy?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"A friend of Kimberly's, look you need to get to the hospital right away."

"The hospital why?"

"Kimberly needs you."

Tommy turned white he froze; Kimberly and hospital were the two worst words, especially when they were in the same sentence. "What happen?" he asked

"She fell off the high bars…the really high one…she hit her head really hard. She won't let anyone near her, she fights the doctors off whenever they try to help, please she's asking desperately for you."

"I'm on my way."

With that Tommy hung up. He rushed over to his friends. "I'm going to Florida." He started to leave. The others ran after him. Just as they reached the hallway Tommy dropped to his knees again crying out in pain grabbing his head. Only this time, the crane, as it cried out Tommy realized it was speaking. "Tommy, Tommy, help me Tommy" It was Kimberly's voice.

* * *

><p>By the time he came back he was in the command center.<p>

"Rangers, Alpha and I always had a feeling this might happen. The Falcon and Crane have always been connected, made to one day become one, because of this, it had bonded Kimberly and Tommy together."

"But, how? I took her power coin?"

"You took the powers needed to control her zord, the crane is her spirit animal it will be a part of her, as well a part of Tommy."

"So that screeching I heard?" Tommy asked.

"That was Kimberly's way of trying to send you a message, the vision you saw in your head was your Falcon's vision seeing his crane fall and become injured."

"It was telling me Kimberly was hurt?" Tommy asked.

"That is correct."

"I have to go to her, Zordon, please. I beg you; I know I'm not supposed to use my power for personal gain but…."

"Young Falcon please calm down. I am allowing you teleport there, but I will not be able to teleport you back without people asking questions. So I have these."

Two tickets appeared on the control panel. "For your journey home."

"Two?"

"In case Kimberly decides to join you."

Tommy nodded. "Thank you."

"Alpha will teleport you, we can only get you as close as the hospital, you'll have to go inside and find her room."

"That's perfect."

"Alpha teleport Tommy."

"Aye, aye, aye, hold on Kimberly." The little robot pressed a few buttons and in a flash of light Tommy was gone.

"Zordon, what's the matter with Kimberly?" Billy asked.

"I do not know yet, Rangers, but I'm sure we will know soon enough."

* * *

><p>Tommy landed outside the hospital and rushed inside. "Kimberly Hart's room please?"<p>

"Are you family?" the lady behind the counter asking, typing away at her computer not really looking up at him.

"I'm her boyfriend, Tommy Oliver."

The lady finally looked up at him. "Oh so you're the man she's been asking for. Her room is upstairs, to the left, room 214."

"Thank you." Tommy rushed off.

* * *

><p>He finally reached the room and there was a girl around his age standing by the door. She turned to see him.<p>

"Are you Tommy?" she asked.

"Yes, are you the girl I spoke to on the phone?"

"Yes, I'm Carla Clark, Kimberly and I are friends."

"Nice to meet you, is Kimberly ok?"

"No, look for yourself she won't let anyone near her."

Tommy looked through the window. His heart broke at the sight. She was punching, kicking, screaming, crying, just completely losing it as the doctors and nurses tried to hold her down and sedate her but she was stronger than them.

Without a second thought he went in. Everyone looked up at him. Kimberly saw him and screamed on top of her lungs.

"TOMMY!"

"Give me, some time with her. I can find out what's wrong." Tommy said.

The doctors and nurses nodded. They walked out. Tommy went over to Kim. They shared a hug. To Tommy's surprise she clung to him so tightly her nails began to make tiny holes in his shirt.

"It's ok, I'm here now. You're safe." He cooed gently. He rubbed her back which normally always calmed her down, only this time it had no effect on her at all. He pulled her away so he could see her face. He gently wiped away her tears. "I'm here now; you don't have to be scared. Everything is ok."

She didn't respond to him at all. Tommy was getting worried, why wasn't she saying anything? She never not responded to him.

"Beautiful, can you tell me if something hurts you? Are you in pain?"

She again didn't respond.

"Kimberly, please talk to me, I just want to…" Tommy stopped when he noticed something. Whenever he spoke Kimberly's eyes went to his lips and looked at them in confusion, almost like a newborn discovering lips for the first time in their life. That's when something else hit him. Maybe she couldn't hear him. He knew she sign language. So he signed to her. Kimberly, can you hear me when I speak to you?

Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head. Tommy grew worried but he didn't show it. It's ok, we're going to get the doctor and he will help us figure it out, but, you need to let him near you. Don't fight him away.

Please, don't leave me. She signed back.

He smiled softly. I'm not going anywhere. He signed to her. He kissed her forehead. I'll be right back.

He got up and went to the door. The doctor was waiting outside. "She's ready."

The doctor came back inside.

"She told me she couldn't hear, so, if you allow me to stay I can translate for you." Tommy offered.

The doctor nodded. "That's be great. All right, tell her we need to run to test and that when they're over we will be able to know more."

Tommy nodded and signed to Kimberly what the doctor said. She nodded and moved to get out of bed, but let out a loud scream and grabbed her knee.

Kimberly what's wrong Tommy signed.

My knee it hurts really, really bad. 

Tommy looked to the doctor.

"Carry her we will run an x-ray too."

Tommy nodded and signed back to Kimberly what he just said.

* * *

><p>After about an hour and half of running test Kimberly was back in her room waiting the rest results. Tommy was with her. He just stroked her hair and rubbed her back as he held her and cuddled with her. Until they knew more it was all he could do. The doctor finally walked in. He sighed.<p>

"Well I've got some bad news, some really bad news, and some life changing news."

Tommy signed to Kimberly what he just said. Then he signed as he spoke with the doctor. "Just tell us everything."

"Well Kimberly is deaf, it seems that when she fell she hit her head and it damaged the part of her brain the controls her hearing."

As the doctor spoke Tommy translated what he said to Kimberly.

"Will she ever get it back?"

"It doesn't seem like it no."

Tommy sighed. "What's the really bad news?"

"Kimberly knee is broken completely in half, her knee is literally in two different pieces. We're going to need to do surgery to repair it."

Kimberly whimpered.

"What's the life changing news?"

"Well….because of this break, even when it heals it will never be as strong as it once was. So I'm afraid she will no longer be able to do gymnastic or karate."

Kimberly gulped. That wasn't good news.

Tommy sighed. "Even with the physical therapy?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry, yes."

Tommy nodded. "Tell us more about the surgery?"

"Well it's very simple, I'll go in repair the bones, so they're together and able to move again, I'll stitch her up and it's done. I've done a million times and there have never been any long lasting side effects."

"What are the risks?" Tommy asked and signed.

"Well, there are risks with any surgery, but the worst one is that Kimberly will never be able to use that leg again. She will never be able to walk on it."

Kimberly gasped.

"But that hardly ever happens. I promise you, the risks are very low and I plan on Kimberly making a full recovery."

Tommy nodded. He looked to Kimberly she nodded fearfully. "Let's do it."

"I've spoken with Kimberly's parents on the phone, they're on their way here and they approve of it. I'll go get everything set and ready."

They doctor left. Kimberly cried softly. I'm scared 

Don't be, I promise I'll be here when you wake up. 

How will I know what's going to happen to me? You won't be there to sign?

I'm sure they'll have a nurse in there or someone who will translate. Please don't be scared. I promise everything will be all right. 

Kimberly sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>While Kimberly was away in surgery Tommy contacted the others.<p>

"Zordon, its Tommy."

"Yes, Tommy?"

"Are the others there, I have news about Kimberly."

"Go on, the others are here. "

Tommy sighed. "It's not good, Kimberly is in surgery right now to repair a broken knee, and also…" Tommy sighed once more. "Kimberly is deaf."

Everyone gasped.

"I know it's hard to believe but what's worse is because of her knee Kimberly can never do gymnastics or karate ever again."

Everyone sighed.

"How is she?" Billy asked.

"Scared, upset, devastated, etc."

"Keep us updated and let us know what happens with the surgery."

"I will, Tommy out."

He sighed as he sat back on the bed. Why did this surgery seem to be taking longer than he thought?

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours the doctor and nurses came back wheeling Kimberly in the bed.<p>

They gently transferred her to the other bed and hooked her back up to all the machines.

"It's all going to be fine; with some physical therapy she'll be fine. The surgery was fine." The doctor said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. She should wake up in a few hours."

Tommy nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor left and Tommy sighed. He looked over at Kimberly and smiled softly. On the outside she looked the same but he knew on the inside she had been broken literally and that the strong powerful confident Kimberly he once knew was gone. He honestly had no idea how to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Should I continue? Let me know with a review. **


	2. My Beautiful Crane

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. Happy Holidays everyone! **

****Underline-Signing 

"Underline and quotes"- "Talking and signing at the same time" 

* * *

><p>A few hours later Kimberly stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Tommy.<p>

I promised I'd be the first face you saw when you woke up. 

She nodded softly and signed back I love you

I love you too, Beautiful. 

How are you feeling? 

She shrugged. I have no feeling in my knee. 

Tommy smiled. That's good you're not in pain. 

Tommy, I'm scared. 

Baby, what of?

Everything. 

A small whimper escaped her lips and it broke Tommy's heart. Here hearing was gone so now everything little thing scared her. He got off the stool and climbed into the bed. He held Kimberly close but made sure she could still see him clearly.

Don't be scared. I'm right here, I'm not going to let anyone and anything hurt you. You're safe, I love you so much and you don't have to be scared of anything. 

Please, Tommy don't leave me alone…even for a second…please. 

I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. 

You have to, Angel Grove needs you. 

Baby, I'll make sure if I do have to leave you can stay in the command center, Zordon wouldn't mind that at all. You can hang with Billy too; he's not a ranger anymore. 

But, none of them know how to sign, how can I talk to them?

I can translate and teach them, they'll learn. 

She just shrugged uncomfortably.

Do you want to talk to everyone now? You can hold the communicator and I can translate what everyone says? 

Kimberly shook her head. Tommy sighed. It was almost was if she was scared of her friends because she couldn't hear them anymore.

Tommy stroked her hair and gently rubbed her arm. He wanted to comfort her and relax her without speaking to her like he used to. He placed gentle kisses on her temple every few minutes and before long she was calmed down and relaxed against. She even managed to fall back to sleep. Tommy smiled but continued to cuddle her and soothe her.

* * *

><p>A little later the door opened and Kimberly's parents walked back inside.<p>

"Mr. Hart, Mrs. Dumas you're here." He smiled.

"How is my daughter?" Caroline asked.

"Sleeping, she took a pretty bad fall off the beam."

"Well that happens when can she get back to training?"

"Uh…Mrs. Dumas, I don't know how much the doctor told you on the phone but…"

"What do you know; you're just stupid teenage boys whose life goal is get into my daughters pants."

Tommy was shocked. He was actually glad at that moment that Kimberly didn't hear. It would only upset her more. But he had to stay calm.

"Well, then go ask the doctor, but to be honest you won't like what you hear."

Luckily the doctor walked in. Tommy sighed as Caroline and Kevin just instantly attacked the doctor with questions. He shook his head and looked to Kimberly who was sleeping peacefully. He gently moved some hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you, my Beautiful Crane." He whispered. He knew she couldn't hear but he felt the need to say it.

But of course, Kimberly woke up. She smiled at the sight of her mother and father. But frowned when she saw them arguing with the doctor. She gave a gentle tug on Tommy's shirt.

Don't worry, Angel. Everything is ok. 

What are they saying?"

The doctor is telling them about your conditions. 

Are they angry? 

No, Princess, no, not at all. 

Kimberly looked to her mom and she could tell by her behavior that she was yelling. What she didn't like was the fact that Caroline was pointing at her.

Tommy, what's going on? 

Um…your mother is having a fit because she doesn't like what she is hearing. 

That was putting it mildly; her mother was having a nervous breakdown and blaming the doctor for what happen to Kim, telling him that she'd sue if he didn't fix her. She was yelling about she would not live with a disabled child and how he child was always perfect….but Tommy would never tell Kimberly that.

"Are you sure there is nothing that can be done to help, Kimberly? She'll never do gymnastics or be able to hear…again?"

"No, I'm sorry. I know the news in very shocking."

Caroline scoffed. "Fine, if Kimberly is no longer perfect then she will no longer be my daughter."

"I told you, she'd end up being useless." Kevin said.

Caroline turned to face Kimberly. "Kimberly, I'm sorry but I cannot live with your being…well the way you are. I will not have a daughter that is anything but perfect and because of your disabilities you are no longer perfect. So this is goodbye. You are no longer my daughter." 

Caroline turned to leave. "MOM NO!" Kimberly screamed as loud as she could. She didn't even realize she had screamed it.

Caroline walked out the door. Kevin looked to Kim.  "I always knew you'd end up like this. Know I get to enjoy saying I told you so over and over again….I told you. See ya….useless." 

Kevin walked out too, the doctor followed behind him and Kimberly burst into tears. Tommy just pulled her into him and held her close letting her crying to his chest. What kind of parents abandoned Kimberly when she needed them the most? They were no parents they were monsters.

"Please don't leave me, please don't leave, please don't leave me." Kimberly begged.

It was the first time she started speaking again and her voice did sound different but Tommy was glad to hear it. She did pronounce words different too but he didn't care. He didn't have to ask why she was suddenly so scared of being alone. He pulled her away from his chest so he could look at her.

Kimberly, I swear to you on my power coin that I will never, ever leave you. No matter what happens, I will always love you and support you. Do not listen to your parents you are still perfect in every way. You're not useless. I love you so much. 

Kimberly smiled through her tears. "I love you, Tommy."

I love you too, Beautiful. 

They shared a kiss on the lips. Tommy pulled her back into his arms and just cuddled her close. She needed him now more than ever before. Now, not only did she have to get used to living as a deaf and handicapped, she had to deal with her parents abandoning her. As if she hasn't been through enough. Tommy knew one thing was sure. He was going to take her back to Angel Grove and make sure things started to get better for her. He would not allow anyone or anything to hurt her ever again.

* * *

><p>A little later there was a knock at the door. Carla peeked her head in. "Can I come in?" she asked.<p>

Tommy nodded. "Of course."

"How is she?"

"She's hanging in there."

Tommy kissed her head and stroked her hair a little trying to coax her from his chest. He chuckled when she only snuggled her face deeper. He gently removed her face with his hands.

"You've got a visitor." 

Kimberly looked and saw Carla she smiled. Hi Carla. 

Carla waved back. "I'm sorry to hear you won't be able to compete anymore, I know you would have won." 

"Thanks but it's ok, on the bright side I get to go home to see my friends." Kimberly spoke softly as she signed.

"That's always good. I'll miss you though, keep in touch?"

"Of course." 

They two girls shared a hug. Carla looked to Tommy. "If you hurt her in any way shape or form I will come to Angel Grove and kick your butt." 

Kimberly giggled making Tommy smile. It had been way too long since he last heard that sound.

"I understand. I will not hurt Kimberly…ever." 

"Good, I've got to get back to the gym but call me when you get home." 

"I will, bye Carla and thanks for everything." 

Carla walked out the door and Kimberly smiled softly. She looked at Tommy and they shared a gentle kiss on the lips. "Tommy, when I talk….what do I sound like?"

"You don't sound that much different. Your voice is the same, the words just come out differently, but you're still very easy to understand." 

Do I sound bad enough that…that you'd want to abandon me?

"No, no, Beautiful, not at all. I love you so much and there is nothing in this world that would cause me to leave you. You're parents, they're idiots for leaving you, but it's their loss, plus our connection is strong enough so that it will never break." 

"You figured it out?" she asked. 

He chuckled "Well I didn't really have a choice, someone…." He game her stomach a small poke and she giggled softly. "…was sending me message and they wouldn't stop until I got my butt over here." 

Kimberly giggled again and Tommy was so happy to hear that sound.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Tommy playfully glared at her. "Yeah, I'm sure you don't." 

They both laughed and it was a feeling Tommy had missed.

"But, seriously Kimberly, our bond…our connection is so strong and so powerful there is nothing in this world that can break it apart. Do you sound different now that you're deaf? Yes, but that's a given. You can't hear yourself talk. That doesn't mean I'm going to leave you, Kimberly. You will always and forever be my, Beautiful Crane." 

Kimberly smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Tommy." she spoke. Tommy smiled that she actually spoke to him without signing. She was already getting more comfortable.

"I love you too." He mouth slowly, hoping she'd be able to read his lips.

They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Maybe…just maybe things wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

><p>Kimberly was allowed out of the hospital the next morning; she promised the doctor she's sign of for physical therapy the second she got back home. She had to walk on the crutches for now but it was better than being pushed in a wheel chairs.<p>

Together they headed to the airport. Once arriving at the airport Kim started shaking. She could see everyone, but she couldn't hear them, it was like a zoo, only in this zoo the animals were running wild. She was worried because she couldn't hear if someone was going to come up behind her. Also everyone was moving at super speed and she was afraid someone would trip her and she'd fall.

"There are so many people here, Tommy." she whimpered.

"Nobody's going to hurt you Kim. I promise." he said.

"I don't want to go."

"Tell me what you're scared of?"

"Everyone is moving so fast. What if I trip or someone knocks into me? I'm not very stable right now." 

Tommy sighed. She did have a good point, she was still getting used to the crutches and wasn't very stable on them yet. One small force would send her to the ground and she'd risk injuring her knee even worse. Suddenly an elder women came over. She had a wheel chair with her.

"Sir, you do know we offer free handicapped services? I can get you through security, without any problems, I can get you to your gate, and onto the plane and into your seats before anyone else is allowed on."

"That would be perfect, thank you so much." 

The lady saw Tommy signing and realized Kimberly was also deaf.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't realize she was deaf too."

"It's ok, she just had a bad accident and lost her hearing as well as injured her leg, but the wheelchair would be great. Thank you so much." 

The Lady turned to Kimberly. "My name is Erin Summers, I can push you in this wheel chair to your gate and help you get on the plane and comfortable before anyone else." 

Kimberly whimpered. Can Tommy, push me?

The woman nodded. "Of course, if that's what makes you comfortable." 

Kimberly carefully got into the chair and laid the crutches across her lap. Tommy kissed her head as he got behind her.

"I just have to be with you; just to be sure you're not faking it." Erin explained.

"Lead the way." 

Tommy followed Erin through security and to their gate. They went up to the desk and explained the situation. They promised to seat them first before anyone else. Tommy and Kimberly took a seat as they waited for their plane. The weird part was, the thought of being in a wheel chair made Kimberly feel powerless and defenseless but now that she was actually it in…she felt safer than she had in a long time. That chair protected her from the outside world and from anyone who would or could hurt her. Maybe she'd switch back and forth, because she was really taking a liking to the wheel chair.

* * *

><p>After a very long, yet very comfortable plane ride they arrived back in Angel Grove. Erin had been a big help, turns out she was assigned to their plane too so she helped with them with everything they needed.<p>

Once they were out of the crowd Tommy stopped and turned to Erin.

"I just need to call and see if my ride is here." He said. 

"Sure, I'm just going to use the restroom." 

Erin walked away. Tommy grabbed his communicator.

"Zordon, its Tommy. Kimberly and I have landed safely in Angel Grove. I was just curious about how we could get home. I didn't drive here."

"Do not worry, I have sent for a very special ride home for you both. It should be arriving any minute now."

Kimberly tugged gently on his shirt and pointed to something. He laughed when he saw all the rangers holding a sign that read "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver-Hart."

"They're here, Zordon, thanks."

Tommy smiled and wheeled Tommy over to the others. Everyone hugged Kimberly and greeted Tommy.

"Welcome home, Kimberly. How was your trip? You have to tell us everything!" Rocky said.

Kimberly watched his lips in confusion and titled her head to the side. Tommy chuckled a bit.

"You guys have to sign or speak very slowly otherwise she can't understand what you're saying." 

"We don't know how to sign." Adam said.

"I can teach you and Kimberly is going to learn how to lip read too, so that will be a big help." 

"What do we do in the mean time?" Kat asked.

"I can translate for her. Just talk and I'll sign back what you say." 

"How was your flight?" Adam asked

Tommy signed back to her. She smiled. "Good." 

"She says it was good."

Erin came back over. "I see you found your friends. I'll just leave you be then." 

"Yeah, thanks again for all your help." Tommy smiled.

He helped Kimberly stand and get stable on her crutches. She whimpered softly as she wobbled. Tommy smiled and lifted her into his arms. She cuddled her head into the crook of his neck. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

The others smiled.

"Let's get you home." Billy said.

Everyone walked out of the airport. Tommy knew Kimberly was worried, she had no way to communicate with her friends and that scared them both. How could they help her if they had no way of communicating with her? How could this end up working out good in the end?

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what will happen now? I've been getting some questions as to why Kimberly doesn't speak much and it's because some people who are deaf do not speak at all because it's easier for them. Kimberly will be talking some in this story but she will also being signing. It depends on what's going on around her. Anyway, will the rangers be able to help Kimberly, can Tommy teach them to sign? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Have a great Holiday! **


	3. The Gifts from Zordon

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. Sorry I've taken so long to update. Christmas was really busy then I got sick so I've been sleeping most of the time getting better. But anyway I felt better so here is the next chapter. Also a shout out to TKfanatic, I got a nasty flame and she stood up for me and the story so a huge thanks to her. On with the story:**

"Signing and talking" 

Just signing without speaking

_"Subtitles on Zordon's tube"_

* * *

><p>They were about half way home when Kimberly got a sharp pain in her knee. She groaned and massaged her cast trying to get rid of the pain.<p>

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked.

She shook her head. "The meds wore off. My knee hurts." 

"You need to eat before I can give you any medicine." 

Kimberly sighed. Tommy pulled her into him and kissed her head. "Hey, Billy, let's go to the Youth Center, we can grab some lunch before we go home."

"Got it."

Billy made a small turn towards the restaurant. When they got there everyone piled out of the car.

Tommy helped Kimberly out and onto the crutches. It was clear she didn't feel comfortable on them but right now it was all she had. Tommy walked slowly with her making sure she got there safely.

* * *

><p>Once they got inside, Tommy looked to Kat. "Can you take her to the table; I don't want her to try those steps."<p>

"Of course."

Kat turned to Kim and gently let her lean on her for support. She spoke slowly, "I only know a little bit of sign language so just promise if I say something stupid you won't laugh."

Kimberly smiled softly. "I won't laugh." 

"Thank you." 

They both went to sit down at the table. A little later Tommy walked over and sat next to Kim.

He kissed her head and she smiled. "So, have I missed anything exciting?" Tommy asked.

"No, not really, same old stuff." Adam answered.

"Anything with um…business?" 

"Nothing we couldn't handle. But I'm sure there will be plenty more for you, Tommy."

Everyone laughed.

"It's ok, that is one thing I didn't miss when I was away." 

Kimberly groaned and buried her face in Tommy's shoulder.

"What's wrong, My Beautiful Crane?"

She groaned and rubbed her leg. He sighed and kissed her head. He gently lifted her head to look at him. "As soon as you eat something I can give you your medicine." 

She just groaned again but nodded her head. She buried her face in Tommy's shoulder. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"How is she, Tommy, really?"

"She's struggling; she's not the same person she was when she left. Every little thing scares her, especially being left alone. She hates being on her crutches, but I don't have a wheel chair for her yet. Honestly we're lucky she speaks, at all. If she get too upset or too scared she'll stop talking and will only sign. Being deaf has made her very self conscious, so if she feels like she's being judged or if she thinks she said something wrong she'll stop speaking. She's just….she's not Kimberly."

"You know who might help…" Aisha said. "…Jason, the two of them were so close when he was here, if anyone can help her it would be him."

"That's great idea; I'll give him a call."

Ernie walked over and delivered their food.

"Thanks Ernie." Tommy said.

"No problem, is Kimberly ok?"

"Her leg is hurting her, but she'll be ok after she eats and gets some meds."

"All right well if you need anything let me know."

Tommy nodded as Ernie walked away. Kimberly was happy to finally get some decent food in her system but she was also happy because she knew she could take the meds that would make her knee stop hurting.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had finished their meal, and Kimberly had gotten her medicine, Billy spoke, "Tommy, I need to ask Kim something, can you translate?"<p>

He nodded.

"Kim, are you feeling well enough to make one more stop before I take you and Tommy home?"

Tommy translated for her. Then looked to Billy. "She said it depends where that last stop is. The pills have made her a bit sleepy."

Billy just smiled. "Just a visit to old friends." His eyes shifted to his communicator and back to Tommy. He smiled getting the hint and nodded. He looked to Kimberly but to his surprise she looked petrified.

"Kim, what's the matter?" 

I can't go see, Zordon, Tommy. Please don't make me go. 

What? How come?

I'm not his strong pick ranger anymore. He'll be disappointed in me. 

Kimberly, you know Zordon, loves you. He could never be disappointed in you. Plus underneath that cast you're still our strong kick butt pink ranger. Also, no matter what anyone tells you, you will always my strong kick butt Crane. 

Kimberly looked down and sighed. She shrugged her shoulders still unsure. Before Tommy could say more their communicator went off.

"How does he do that?" Rocky asked.

Tommy just chuckled. "We read you, Zordon."

"Rangers, come to the command center right away, it's very important, that includes Kimberly."

"We're on our way."

They looked at the others and nodded. They all stood and Kimberly looked at them confused. Tommy just smirked. "Trust me."

He lifted her into his arms and they all went into the hallway. Once they were clear of sight they teleported away.

* * *

><p>They landed safely in the command center. Kimberly kept her face buried too ashamed to look at Zordon, the only real father she ever had. Her other parents abandon her because she wasn't perfect anymore, so why would Zordon want to keep her around? He had another pink ranger, and she wasn't in a leg cast. She felt Tommy trying to get her to look up but she whimpered and pulled away. He rubbed her back and continued to try to coax her face from his shoulder. "Stop." She whimpered.<p>

"Whoa, that is so cool!" Adam said suddenly.

Curious now Kimberly peeked her head up. Now she saw what Tommy had been trying to get her to see. Zordon had words at the bottom of his tube, but they were the words he was speaking, as he spoke them like….like subtitles for a movie. He had given her a way to know what he saying even though she was deaf.

"_Hello, Kimberly. I've missed you."_ The words spelled.

Kimberly smiled as tears filled her eyes. "I missed you, Zordon." 

Tommy kissed her head. "See, I told you, he wouldn't angry with you." 

"_Tommy is right, I am not angry with you. I'm very sorry this happen to you but, that doesn't mean that I'd ever abandon you. Do you remember what you told me when you thought I was dying? After Ivan Ooze destroyed the command center?" _

Kimberly nodded and smiled softly.

"_You told me, I was like a father to you and a true father doesn't abandon their daughter just because they're disabled." _

Kimberly turned and buried her face in Tommy's chest. She didn't know if it was tears of happiness or pain but she started to cry none the less. Zordon was right; a true father didn't abandon their daughter, so then why did her father abandon her? She felt Tommy rub her back. He kissed her head softly. She looked back up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." 

"_Do not be sorry, you've done nothing wrong. Now, other than to visit there is another reason I've called you here, Kimberly. Alpha and I have a few gifts that we fill will make your knee situation a lot more comfortable for you." _

Kimberly was confused; she looked to Alpha who walked over to her with a small device. He scanned it up and down her cast.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Just watch."

Once Alpha was done, Kimberly plain white cast turned into a rainbow colored cast with all the rangers colors on with, with the all zords and their matching color. Kimberly smiled.

"Cool!" 

Everyone laughed.

"_Also, Kimberly, I am aware of the discomfort you feel of walking in your crutches so, I have one more present to present to you. Alpha…." _

Everyone turned to look at Alpha he wheeled out a pink wheel chair covered in what looked like power rangers stickers. Tommy smiled and set her down into the chair.

"Thank you, Zordon." 

"_You're welcome, my young Crane. Now go home and get some rest. I'm sure you're tired." _

Kimberly nodded. She looked to Tommy who smiled at her. He leaned down to kiss her head.

"Thank, Zordon."

Everyone teleported out of the command center.

* * *

><p>They landed back outside the youth center.<p>

"So you two going home?" Billy asked.

Tommy nodded. "The time change is effecting, Kimberly, it's almost 11 for her, plus we have spent all day traveling." 

"And you're both going to your house?"

Tommy nodded.

"All right, let's go."

Everyone got back into the car and headed home.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived home and Tommy noticed Kimberly was shaking. He knelt down in front of her.<p>

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm nervous about your parents." 

"They won't judge you, My Beautiful Crane."

Kimberly shrugged. "My parents did."

It was very rare that Kimberly spoke without signing along. Most of the time it was only when the two of them were alone.

"Trust me, my parents will not judge you. I phoned ahead so they know what's going on. Everything will be ok." 

Kimberly nodded and Tommy wheeled her inside.

"Mom, Dad? I'm home."

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver walked out from the kitchen.

"Kimberly, it's so good to see you again. We've missed you." Mrs. Oliver said hugging Kimberly tightly.

"You know sign language too?" Kimberly asked.

"My sister, Tommy's Aunt, was born deaf, I've been doing sign language since I was born." 

Kimberly suddenly felt more comfortable. She nodded and smiled softly. She looked to Mr. Oliver.

"My husband, till day is working hard to learn so he's a little rusty but don't be scared to ask him for something." 

Kimberly nodded again.

"Tommy warned us about your leg, we hope you don't mind but we got one of those attachment things that you can use to ride your wheelchair up the stairs. It hasn't been installed yet." 

Kimberly eyes went wide. Her parents barely wanted to buy her a wheel chair, nonetheless have something installed to your home. Her eyes filled with tears. Tommy was right, they did love her.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" If you don't like it we can change it." 

"No, no, it's not that. I just…I feel so loved." 

"I told you both, about Kimberly's parent's right?" Tommy asked.

They both nodded.

"Honey, I'm sure your mom and dad were just in shock and need some time to get used to the idea. They'll be back." Mrs. Oliver said.

Kimberly just shrugged.

"I'm going to take Kim, upstairs. She exhausted from the day." 

"Of course let us know if you need anything." 

"Actually….I'd like to take a hot shower but…I'll need some help with my knee." Kimberly signed.

"Of course, I can help you. Go on up with Tommy and I'll be up in a minute to help you." 

Kimberly nodded. Tommy pushed her over to the stairs. He went in front of Kim. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up bridal style and spun her around. She giggled loudly holding on to him tighter.

Tommy kissed her head and went up stairs. He walked her into the bathroom and set her down on the counter.

"My mom will be right in." 

"Are you angry?"  Kimberly whimpered.

"What? No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I didn't ask you for help in the shower." 

"Kimberly, listen to me, this has nothing to do with seeing you naked or trusting me enough to help you in the shower. It's about me knowing and understanding how to help you. I wouldn't know what to do right now. I would end up making it worse. I'm not angry with you at all. I'm glad you have my mom to help you." 

Kimberly nodded. "I love you, My Handsome Falcon." 

"I love you too, My Beautiful Crane." 

They kissed softly on the lips. Mrs. Oliver came inside and smiled. She cleared her throat, making Tommy pull back. He chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Are you two ready?"

Tommy nodded. "She's all yours."

Tommy gave Kim one last kiss and left the room. Once the door was closed, Tommy grabbed his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jase, it's me, Tommy."

"Hey, Tommy! How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there, listen how soon do you think before you can come back to Angel Grove?"

"I'm not doing much right now; I could come back as soon as tomorrow night, the next morning the latest why?"

"Kimberly needs her big brother right now."

"What? What happen? Is she hurt?"

"More mentally than physically, but there was an accident and she fell off the high bars and hit her head. Jason she…she lost her hearing. She's deaf."

Jason gasped.

"Also, she broke her knee really bad. The doctor said It will never be strong enough to do karate or gymnastic again."

"Awww man! How's Kim?"

"She's scared Jason; I've never seen her like this before. Everything that used to be normal just scares her to death. I mean even the airport scared her, just going into the youth center she was scared. I just…I hate seeing her like this; she's so scared of everything now. I hate it." Tommy vented.

"Hey, hang on, I'll be on the next flight out we can help her through this, Tommy. I promise you we will get Kimberly back."

"Thanks Man, I really needed to get that off my chest."

"Anytime. I'll call you later when I have flight details."

"Ok, talk to you soon."

Tommy hung up and sighed. If anyone was going to help Kimberly it would be Jason…..hopefully. Kimberly came out of the bathroom dressed in her pjs, his mother helping her balance as she made her way to the bed. Tommy jumped up to help her.

Kimberly lay on the bed gently lifting her legs up with her.

"Do you need anything else?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Oliver." 

"You're welcome, get some rest." 

Mrs. Oliver left the room. Tommy set next to Kim. He pressed his nose to her neck sniffing her. She giggled and pushed him away. "That tickles." 

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Wake me up if you need anything during the night."

"I will, good night, Tommy I love you."

"I love you too, Kimberly. Good night."

They both settled into the bed and closed their eyes. Kimberly was out like a light. Tommy just smiled. His crane was back in his arms and he couldn't have been happier. He knew things would only get better from here right? How was Kimberly going to react when she saw Jason? What if she was actually scared of him? Then how could he help her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Jason comes in, in the next chapter. How will Kimberly react? Can he help her or is she going to end up suffering alone? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Another big thanks to TKfanatic, I really **appreciate you sticking up for me and this story!


	4. Jason's Arrival

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! Also I want to give a shout out to mae-E she gave me some really cool ideas for this chapter. So a huge thank you to her! **

Signing without speaking

"Signing and talking at the same time." 

**Kimberly's lip reading **

* * *

><p>The next morning Kimberly was awoke to a small kiss on her nose, then her each of her cheeks, and then her lips. She smiled and opened her eyes.<p>

"Hey, Beautiful, it's time to wake up." He mouth.

She smiled at him. "Morning." She spoke gently.

"I've got a surprise for you." 

"Breakfast in bed?" 

Tommy laughed. "Not quite, something better." 

He got off the bed and went to the door. He opened it and Jason walked in. Kimberly's eyes went wide as they filled with tears.

"JASON!" she screamed louder than she meant to.

Everyone laughed. She reached out to him, not being able to move. Jason smiled and went over to her. He hugged her tightly and she clung to him in return. "Jason, I missed you so much." She whimpered.

"Oh, Baby Sister, I missed you too." He said and kissed her head.

Tommy smiled at the sight. He knew Kimberly didn't hear what Jason just said but she knew deep down that it was true.

"I love you, Jason. I love you." She cried.

"Don't cry." Jason said.

"Tears of joy." She muttered.

He chuckled and kissed her head. He forced her to look at him.

"I promise you, Kimberly, you're going to get through this. You're strong and your powerful, but mostly you're independent. You're going to get passed this." 

Kimberly smiled with tears in her eyes. "I thought you didn't know any sign language." 

He chuckled and looked to Tommy. "Translate this for me?" he asked.

"Sure." Tommy nodded.

He walked over and sat next to Jason and signed as he spoke.

"I didn't, I still don't. I brought a book and memorized that on the plane."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"But I promise I'll learn." Jason said as Tommy signed.

Kimberly smiled and nodded. She hugged her brother one last time. Tommy smiled. Jason was really the one to help her.

"We're meeting the others at the Youth Center for breakfast, soon, do you want me to get my mom to help you shower?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "Just let me get dressed and carry me to my wheel chair and I'll be ready go." 

Tommy chuckled.

"But you might want to shower smelly. I don't want to be known as the girl with the smelly boyfriend." 

Tommy laughed happy to see her joking and teasing him again….but that didn't mean he'd let her get away with it either.

"Really? Well maybe you'd prefer it if you were known with a boyfriend who loved to tickle his girlfriend when she teased him." He stopped signing towards the end and slowly neared her.

She squirmed around on the bed. She had read his lips and knew what she was in for. Tommy got closer and closer just when he was about to attack Jason stepped in.

"Save the tickle attack for later, you do need to shower and we need to get Kim dressed, we both know how long that can take,"

Tommy chuckled and nodded. He kissed Kimberly on the head. Going to shower, but beware I will get my revenge later. 

She giggled and nodded Tommy got up and went into the bathroom.

"Ok, let's get you dressed." Jason said slowly allowing her to have time to read his lips.

He reached toward her and helped her stand on her feet. She whimpered and clung to his shirt.

"You're ok." He cooed slowly again. "I got you, I won't let you fall."

She whimpered and clung to him tighter.

He slowly moved over to the suitcase on the floor. He bent down and lifted it and put it on the bed.

"Ok, what are you going to wear, let me guess something pink?"

Kimberly looked at his lips confused. He chuckled. "Sorry, too many words at once."

She nodded.

He dug through her bag until he found some clothes for her to wear. He held them up.

"What do you think?"

She shook her head, and scrunched her face up in disgust. Jason went through the entire bag and Kimberly didn't like anything. He sighed. "Ok, now we're out of ideas."

She shrugged. He chuckled. "You're being very unhelpful."

She poked her tongue out at him. He gasped in fake shock. "That's it, you're asking for it now."

He made sure to set her down on the bed first but then he started to tickle her stomach and sides as she burst into giggles squirming around on the bed.

Tommy came out and laughed. "I thought you said to wait on the tickle attacks?"

"I did but then she started to be a little naughty girl so I'm punishing her."

"Why isn't she dressed?"

"She doesn't like anything she owns." Jason said.

He stopped tickling her and allowed her to sit up on the bed.

Tommy laughed. "That may be my fault. She's been wearing my clothes because they fit better with the cast."

Jason chuckled. "Oh, I didn't know that."

"I'll help her get dressed, can you go down and get her wheel chair ready and have it waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her?"

"Wheel chair? I thought she had crutches?"

"She did, but she didn't feel safe on them because she couldn't hear so now she's got a wheel chair."

"Oh…um yeah…sure."

Jason quickly left the room. Deep down he was worried, he didn't want Kimberly to become too attached to her chair, otherwise even when the cast came off she'd never want to walk again.

A little later Tommy came downstairs carrying Kimberly bridal style. He gently set her down into her chair.

"All right, are we all ready to go?"

Kimberly nodded. "Ready!" 

Tommy pushed her out to the car.

* * *

><p>They all arrived at the youth center. Tommy got out of the car to get the wheel chair. Jason got out helping Kim. He opened the car door and reached inside for her.<p>

She pulled back and shook her head.

"It's ok." He spoke slowly.

She shook her head again

"Come on, I won't let you get hurt."

She shook her head and pulled back even more.

Tommy came next to him with the chair.

"Come here, My Beautiful Crane, I've got you." 

Kimberly reached out to Tommy and allowed him to put her in the wheel chair. Jason's worry increased. She was becoming too attached to her wheel chair and that was going to become a problem when she'd need to learn to walk again.

As they went inside Jason stopped. "I'll meet you in; I'm going to hit the restroom real fast."

"Sure." Tommy nodded.

He went inside and carefully up to the counter.

"Hey, Guys." Ernie greeted. "Would you like your usual?"

"That's be great Ernie thanks."

"That'll be $14.95"

Tommy reached into his pocket and sighed. "I left my wallet in the car. I'm going to run and get it, just wait right here." 

Kimberly nodded. Tommy quickly ran back out. As he ran out Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Hey, Skull look, hot chick in a wheel chair, we should offer to help maybe she'll reward us with a kiss." Bulk said.

"Yeah, Yeah, a kiss!"

They went over to her from behind. "Why, Hello there, would you like help getting your food to your table?" they asked.

They got no response. Ernie was busy taking other orders and didn't notice what was going on.

"Excuse me, did you hear us, we offered you help taking your food to the table?" Bulk said again.

Again they were ignored.

The grabbed the wheel chair and yanked it backwards knocking themselves over with it and letting it go. The wheel chair flew backwards with Kimberly still in it and ran down the small step and crashed to the floor causing Kimberly to fall out of it and onto the floor. Her wheel chair crashed into one of the work out machines and finally stopped.

A blood curling scream was sounded through the entire gym, even outside it was heard. People rushed over to Kimberly to try and help her but she just scared louder and tried to fight them away. She got scared when they didn't leave her alone. She started to cry as she screamed even louder.

Tommy and Jason rushed inside they gasped when they saw Kimberly on one side of the room and her chair on the other. They both rushed over to the crowd of people.

"UH-oh, I think that girl may have been Kimberly." Skull said.

"Yeah, I think so too."

Tommy looked over at them and his eyes flashed green. The two boys screamed and took off running for their lives. Tommy looked back to Kim.

"Back off, everyone back off give her some space!" Jason ordered.

Everyone backed away from her. Kimberly could finally see Tommy clearly and she stopped screaming.

You're safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you. I'm right here. You're safe. 

She whimpered and reached out to him. Tommy took her into his arms and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. She cried and clung to him.

"I'm going to take her outside for a minute." Tommy told Jason.

He just nodded. He was fuming with anger and needed to punch something and fast, before that something' turned into someone'.

* * *

><p>Tommy walked outside and sat down on one of the boulders.<p>

He removed Kimberly's face from his neck. She whimpered.

Are you hurt? Does anything hurt you? He signed.

She nodded her head.

Where, can you show me where?

She shook her head.

"My Beautiful Crane, I only want to help. Please can you show me where it hurts, put my hand where the pain is?" 

Kimberly took his hand and put it on her leg, over her leg and the other on her cast.

Tommy nodded and gently kissed her leg. She giggled softly. He smiled and did it again. She giggled one more and pushed him away.

All better? 

Yes, thank you. 

Let's go back inside and eat, I can give you your pain medicine for your knee. 

She shook her head and reburied her face in his shoulder. He chuckled and rubbed her back.

He kissed her ear and she giggled. He knew she just wanted to snuggle him for a bit. He stood and lifted her back into his arm. When he got inside he went back over to Jason. He tried to set Kimberly down in her chair and she whimpered and clung to him. Tommy kissed her head and kept her close in his arms. He sat down on the chair.

"Tommy, how is she?" Jason asked.

"She's shaken but I think she'll be ok. She just needs a snuggle with her Handsome Falcon." He said

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, I hope."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I love Kimberly, but she seems to be getting a little too attached to her wheel chair."

"She's not attached, she just feels better in it because she doesn't have to walk on her bad knee."

"That's what she wants us to believe, but I know my sister. I just don't want to get too used to the wheel chair, otherwise she may never walk on her own."

"That won't happen. Just trust me. Kimberly won't do that. She's stronger than that."

The others walked over and the conversation was dropped…for now. Jason wasn't going to let this go.

* * *

><p>The next day, was Kimberly's first day at physical therapy. Jason knew it was be hard at first but he just had no idea how bad it was going to be.<p>

They walked in and there was a tall man standing there. He was 37 years old, 5ft 3' tall, with muddy brown eyes and medium brown hair.

"Hello, welcome, my name is Paul Flynn. I'm guessing the female is Kimberly?"

"Yes, she's also deaf, you do know how to sign right, and she isn't the best lips reader yet. So it's easier for her to sign."

"Yeah, yeah, Well we only have an hour let let's get started."

Tommy and Jason nodded. Tommy looked to Kimberly.

"Come on, let's get started." 

She shook her head.

"Why not?" 

She shook her head and eyed all the different things she be working in.

"Don't be scared. Mr. Flynn is going to help you use each one. You'll be ok. Come on the sooner you can do this the sooner you can get the cast removed and the sooner you can walk again." 

Kimberly reached out to him. He lifted her up and carried her over to the first stage. He set her down on a small landing with railings on both sides. Kimberly gripped onto them for dear life.

"Now walk." Flynn said.

Kimberly looked to Tommy. He nodded softly. "You can do it, just walk. I'm right here." 

She looked at the floor in front of her. It really wasn't that far at all, but to Kimberly it looked never ending.

She gulped softly. She took one step forward and lifted her casted leg and put that ahead of the other.

"Great job! Kimberly, that was wonderful, can you do it again?" Tommy encouraged.

Kimberly took another step forward. Her arms were shaking against the rail as she tried to keep balanced and walked on her casted foot.

"Good job! That was perfect." 

Tommy leaned over and kissed her cheek. She blushed and smiled.

"All right, you're distracting her. Maybe you two should go wait outside."

"I'm rewarding her." Tommy argued

"Well what happens when she gets her cast off and she walks around in public are you going to kiss her cheek every time she takes a step?"

"Tommy he is right, Kimberly needs to learn to trust the doctor and do this for him, not you." Jason said. "Let's go and grab some lunch."

Kimberly whimpered and she started to shake more. She didn't hear a lot of what Jason said but she was able to catch go and lunch it didn't take her long to figure out what was said. Tommy rubbed Kimberly's back to soothe her.

"It's her first day, Jason; I'm not going to leave her."

"Look, a lot of people are more nervous with friends around them, trust me when you leave she'll be better."

Tommy sighed. He didn't like it but he decided it was the best. It would also help her deal with being without him around. He kissed her forehead.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. It's very good. I'll be back in just one hour. I promise. I love you." 

Kimberly whimpered but nodded. Tommy kissed her head once more before he and Jason left the room. Kimberly took another step forward. Then she looked to instructor.

(Instructor/**what Kimberly hears) **

"Why are you looking at me? Go again! I'm not going to kiss you! I will not reward you." **(Looking at me….going to kiss you…..reward you) **

Kimberly looked at his lips confused as she tilted her head to the side.

"MOVE YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DEAF?" **(You idiot…you deaf) **

Kimberly knew this guy wasn't a good guy and now she was alone with him. That scared her.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and moved it down the bar. She gripped it tighter as she felt herself falling forward.

"WALK!"

Kimberly took one step forward a lost her balance and fell. The guys sighed. "All right, let's try something else. Go over to that and lay down on that table." He pointed to the table so Kimberly could figure out what he was saying. She used the bars and stood up. She got off the little machine and slowly made her way over to the table. She laid down on it.

Paul went over to her and lifted her leg in the air. She scared as a sharp pain shot through her entire leg.

"I know it hurts but that's normal. Now I'm going to bend it." (**Hurts…normal ….going to….it) **

Paul bended her knee and she screamed louder and kicked out knocking him to the floor. Why didn't he sign to her? Tommy told him she was deaf!

"I'm sorry." She signed.

Paul just stood up and he looked angry. She whimpered. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me."

"What did you just say? You sound like a baby? How old are you?" **(Did you say….sound like baby…old are you…) **

She whimpered now really scared.

"Go back on the platform I want you to walk again."

Sighing, Kimberly got up and slowly made her way back to the platform.

"HURRY UP! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

Kimberly was focusing on the floor in front of her so she didn't fall and didn't see his lips. Then next thing she knew she felt a force from behind her and she stumbled to the ground crashing onto her knees. She screamed out in pain, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed Tommy and she needed him know.

* * *

><p>In the café Tommy and Jason were sitting down and talking. Out of nowhere Tommy dropped to his knees grabbing his head as the loud crane cried out in his head. This time he knew what it was. The second he was able he jumped up and raced back to room. Jason followed behind, knowing what just happen.<p>

* * *

><p>As they opened the door they gasped. Kimberly was on the floor cowering in fear as Paul stood over her screaming literally only inches away from her face. She was crying hysterically and shaking in fear. She tried to hide her face but he gripped her face tightly in his hands.<p>

"READ MY LIPS YOU IDIOT GET UP! I SAID GET UP NOW! YOU IDIOT GET UP! YOU'RE USELESS! YOU'RE NOT GOOD FOR ANYTHING! GET UP OFF YOUR FATT BUTT AND WALK RIGHT NO!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" Tommy growled.

He ran over and literally pushed the guy away from Kimberly. Tommy bent down by Kimberly. She buried her face in her arms. Tommy gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back. She flinched and whimpered but then she realized she wasn't being hurt and looked up. It was Tommy. She reached out to him and he took her without questions. She clung to him like a lifeline as she buried her face in his shoulder. He rubbed her back and gently rocked her, kissing her hair every few seconds.

He took her out of the room and into the hallway. He didn't trust his gut and now Kimberly had been verbally assaulted by this monster. He sighed. If things didn't change Kimberly would be too scared of ever walking again. He couldn't let that happen. He had to find a way to get Kimberly comfortable with walking again. But how?

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Is Jason right? Will Kimberly become attached to chair? Can Tommy help her find a better way to do physical therapy? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Thanks again to mae-E for her ideas in this chapter :) **


	5. The Best Head Injury Ever

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! Thanks to mae-E for her idea in this chapter. Here is the next chapter:**

****"Signing and Speaking"

Just signing alone 

* * *

><p>He took her out of the room and into the hallway. He didn't trust his gut and now Kimberly had been verbally assaulted by this monster. He sighed. If things didn't change Kimberly would be too scared of ever walking again. He couldn't let that happen. He had to find a way to get Kimberly comfortable with walking again. But how?<p>

He heard screaming from inside the room and chuckled. Nobody messed with Kimberly lived to tell about it. He set Kimberly down on the floor and kissed her head.

I'll be right back. I need to go show that guy what happens when you mess with my girlfriend, will you be all right here by yourself? 

She nodded and giggled softly. Tommy smiled and kissed her forehead. He went back inside. Now were the times she wished she could hear.

* * *

><p>Inside Jason had the guy cowering in the corner as he screamed at him.<p>

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS FEELING HUH? HOW DO YOU LIKE BE CORNERED AND SCREAMED AT!"

"Jason…"

Jason turned to see Tommy. "Let me handle him, Kimberly is waiting outside."

"I don't…." Jason stopped and saw Tommy's eyes flash green. That only ever happen when he was very, very angry. So Jason nodded. "Yeah, ok, he's all yours."

Jason left the room. Tommy went over to the guy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall. "Now you listen and listen good, if you EVER THINK OF HURTING KIMBERLY AGAIN I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered "I'm sorry please don't hurt me!"

"If you thought Jason and I were bad just wait till we tell the others. You will never work as a doctor again. You'll be lucky if we don't sue!"

He punched the guy in the stomach and let him drop to the floor. Tommy just walked over him and back out of the room. He smirked as he heard the guy whimper. He looked to Jason and smiled; he had put Kimberly back in the wheel chair and was spinning her in circle making her laugh hysterically.

"All right, Jason, stop before she goes flying out of it again." He chuckled.

Jason laughed and slowly and carefully stopped the wheelchair. Kimberly giggled and looked to Tommy,

Am I going to have to post bail? 

Tommy laughed. "No, he's alive. But I'm sure he'll be having some nightmares for a while. Are you all right? 

My legs hurt but I'm ok now. 

Tommy was starting to worry because Kimberly wasn't speaking anymore. She just signed. "Do you want to tell us what happen?" 

He just….he wouldn't sign anything and he was speaking to fast for me to lip read and when I didn't listen to him he got angry. 

"Did he hit you?

No, he…he bend my knee and it really hurt so I kicked him and he got really mad at me. 

"How did you end up on the floor?"

I was going to walk back over to the walking thing but I wasn't going fast enough for him so he pushed me but I lost my balance and I fell, I couldn't get back up and so he screamed at me.

Tommy sighed and kissed her head. He looked and told Jason everything she had said. He growled.

"All of this would be easier if Kimberly could hear." Jason sighed.

"Yeah, but hearing aids are $2000 at least if not more, none of us can afford it." Tommy told him.

Kimberly gently tugged on Tommy's sleeve. He turned to look at her. His heart broke when she signed.

Tommy, I don't want to go back to physical therapy, please don't make me.

"Kimberly, the next time won't be so bad. I promise, we will get somebody new and this time I won't leave you alone. I know you don't want to but it will help your knee heal." 

I'm scared. 

"Don't be scared . I'll be with you the entire time, next time. I promise…come on let's get out of here." 

The three of them left the hospital.

* * *

><p>They decided to stop and take a walk in the park. Just when things seemed to be getting better when a bunch of cogs dropped from the sky.<p>

"Oh great, just what we don't need." Tommy groaned.

"Jason can you get…whoa!"

The cogs instantly started to fight and attack them, so both Tommy and Jason had to fight to protect Kimberly, at the moment she wasn't able to fight for herself. They both tried to stay in front of her to but the fight with the cogs got out of hand and they ended up chasing them further away from Kimberly.

A cog came up behind Kimberly and tried attacking her. She screamed and did her best to defend herself. The cog gave the wheel chair a hard push forward and the wheel got caught on a crack in the side walk and Kimberly went flying out.

"Kimberly!" Tommy and Jason yelled.

She landed head first onto the ground. Suddenly the other rangers showed up.

"Jason get Kim to the command center!" Tommy ordered.

Jason nodded and rushed to Kim. She was knocked out cold. Jason was thankful when there was no blood. He teleported them both to the command center.

"Alpha, help, Kimberly hit her head." Jason said.

A medical bed appeared and Jason laid Kimberly down. Alpha scanned Kimberly's body from head to toe.

"We're very lucky, she has a small bump and nothing more. She should wake up in just a couple minutes." Alpha said.

Jason sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jason, do not worry. The grass protected her from any more damage."

"I was so worried when she fell."

"She will be fine, try not to worry."

Jason nodded and looked to Kimberly.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later everyone returned from the fight.<p>

"How is she?" Tommy asked.

"Kimberly will be fine." Zordon said. "You must all calm down. The worst is she'll have a bad headache."

Tommy sighed and stroked her hair. "I could kill Mondo for doing this to Kimberly." He growled.

"Easy Tommy, his intentions were not to hurt Kimberly, she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. "

Tommy just let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Kimberly started to stir. She groaned and her hands moved to the back of her head.<p>

She opened her eyes and smiled at Tommy.

"Hey, My Beautiful Crane, how do you feel?

Suddenly Kimberly's eyes went wide. Tears filled her eyes. She whimpered softly. "Tommy."

"Baby, what's wrong? Does something hurt you?" 

"No…" she whimpered. "No, Tommy, I can hear you. I can hear your voice."

"What? You mean…you can hear me?"

"Yes!" she cried. "I can hear you. It's soft, like a whisper but I can still hear you. Oh Tommy I can hear your voice." She said crying tears of joy.

"Wait, how is this possible?" Jason asked.

"The blow to the head must have done something to her brain." Billy said.

"Rangers, it is very exciting that Kimberly can hear again. Now we must figure out how much she can actually hear." Zordon said.

"How do we do that?" Tommy asked.

"Alpha scan Kimberly's head please." Zordon answered.

Alpha did a quick scan. "My reading indicate that she is hearing only 20% of what is said to her."

"Which is why it sounds like whispering."

"Is there any way we can increase that number?" Tommy asked.

"I might know of a way." Billy said.

"How?" everyone asked.

"It's called a cochlear implant."

"What is it?"

"It's a surgically implanted electronic device that provides a sense of sound to a person who is profoundly deaf or severely hard of hearing."

"Surgically?" Kimberly whimpered.

She would do anything to hear but she wasn't crazy about have surgery again.

"I've heard about those. They cost a lot of money don't they?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but its possible Kimberly could get one from Zordon and Alpha, they got it when we first heard Kimberly was deaf we just haven't done anything with it yet. If you trust me, with the help of Alpha and Zordon I could do it, Kimberly." Billy said.

"It can be done right here in the command center. Everyone could stay by your side for support." Zordon said.

"I don't know. I'm very scared." She whimpered.

"Are there risks?" Tommy asked rubbing Kimberly's back.

"The only risk is that it won't work." Zordon answered.

Tommy looked to Kimberly. "It's up to you."

I'm scared Tommy, I don't want surgery. 

You don't need to be scared. It would be done right here, Jason, Adam, Rocky, Kat, Aisha, we'd all be right here by your side. You won't have to go to the hospital or anything. Plus it's Zordon and Alpha you trust them with your life. 

I want to hear, Tommy. I'm just scared. 

Tommy sighed and looked to the others. "She really scared, is there anything else we can do?"

"We can let her sleep for the surgery. Like in the hospital, she can just sleep through it."

Tommy looked to Kimberly, she nodded slowly. "Can Tommy hold me?" she whimpered.

"While you're falling asleep he can but for me to do what I need to do he has to stay by your side and hold your hand."

"Ok…" she whimpered.

"All right, let's do this."

Tommy was able to help Kimberly fall asleep quickly and Alpha, Billy, and Zordon got to work, The others sat by Kimberly's side watching and just holding her hands for support. They all just hoped it work. Kimberly would be able to overcome so much more if she could hear again. She may even have more confidence in herself again. Maybe this would bring back the old Kimberly?

* * *

><p>When it was all finally over Billy nodded at Tommy.<p>

"Hey, Beautiful, it's time to wake up." He cooed gently as he stroked her hair.

She didn't budge.

"Can she hear me?" Tommy asked.

"If it worked she should be able to hear you."

"My Beautiful Crane, it's time to open those eyes for me. Come on, Sleeping Beauty wake up."

Kimberly stirred and opened her eyes. She looked to Tommy. He smiled and spoke "I love you, Kimberly."

Tears filled Kimberly's eyes instantly. "I love you too, Tommy."

"You can hear me?" he asked.

"Yes, more than I could before, Oh Tommy missed your voice so much!" she cried.

They hugged each other tightly and they both just cried tears of joy

"Kimberly, you must understand that this is only an aid and you are still deaf." Zordon said. "Also, should you be in a situation where there is a lot of background noise you will not be able to hear as well."

Kimberly looked to Zordon and smiled. "I understand, Zordon. I'm just so happy to hear anything at this moment."

"As you should be."

Kimberly smiled and Tommy and Kimberly pressed their lips together quickly opening their mouth and kissing passionately. Kimberly's arms wrapped around Tommy's neck.

"Guys…" Rocky said. "…Guys…GUYS!"

Jason laughed. "I got this one."

He went closer to them and tickled Kimberly on the sides and she shrieked and pulled away from Tommy.

"That wasn't nice." Tommy said.

"Look, we love you guys, but we hate watching you make out." Jason said. "We tried to get your attention but you ignored us."

"Jason, I didn't miss hearing you complain." Kimberly teased.

Everyone laughed. "Careful, Kim, hearing or not you're still super ticklish."

She squealed. "Tommy help!"

Everyone laughed. Kimberly loved being able to hear that sound again. Tommy laughed. "Sorry, Kim, technically I still own you a tickle torture from the other morning."

Kimberly gasped. "No! Zordon, Alpha, help!"

Everyone laughed.

"All right, Rangers, Kimberly can hear again that's wonderful news but she is still not ready to be tickle attacked yet, she did just have surgery and her leg is still in a cast."

Kimberly smiled. "Yeah, what he said."

Everyone laughed.

"This calls for celebration. I'm calling an all girls shopping trip at the mall." Kat said.

"Why all girls?" Kimberly asked.

"Because we are not going we're busy." Jason said.

"We didn't even set a date yet."

"We're busy everyday…."

Kimberly giggled and shook her head. "Tommy will come won't you Tommy?"

"Uh…."

"Look, you girls go have a girls day and us guys will go have a guys day." Jason said.

"How will I get around?" Kimberly asked a hint of fear in her voice.

"Use your wheelchair." Tommy said.

"Speaking of which, Kimberly, Alpha has made some improvement and your wheel chair now has a seatbelt."

"That will come in handy." Jason said.

Kimberly nodded. "I like that."

The chair appeared by the bed. Tommy lifted Kimberly and set her down in the char. He strapped her in nice and tight so she didn't fall out of it…again. Kimberly had her hearing back so everything was going to be fine…right?

Jason was really starting to worry about Kimberly's attachment to not only her wheelchair but Tommy as well. He hoped the shopping trip with the girls went well, if it didn't he had a good feeling Kimberly would never get better…mentally speaking.

* * *

><p>That weekend all the girls got together and met at the mall. Kimberly had, had more confidence in herself the past week but she still refused to walk on her own. She was either in the wheel chair or she had Tommy carry her. Jason was the only one who was really starting to worry about it.<p>

Kimberly wheeled herself into the mall and froze, all the different sounds were overwhelming and blurred together into one loud sound. Tommy was right next to her and speaking to her but again, it sounded like whispering because all the other sounds over powered it.

"Tommy." She whimpered.

Tommy got down in front of her. He moved his face closer to hers. "It's ok, this is what Zordon was talking about, remember? Where there is a lot of background noise it's harder for you to hear. That's normal. But you're safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you. I promise."

"Can you please stay with me?" she whimpered.

Tommy sighed. "I'll stay for a little bit, but then I'm meeting the guys at the gym."

"Please don't leave me."

"I'd never leave you alone, My Beautiful Crane, the girls will be here with you when I leave. I'll make sure they understand that they need to have their mouth close to you so you can hear them."

Kimberly nodded. Tommy kissed her and stood back up. He saw Kat and Aisha from a distance and waved them over. They came over.

Tommy quickly explained to them Kimberly's situation.

"Why don't you stay for lunch, Tommy. Let Kimberly get comfortable before you leave." Katherine said.

Tommy nodded. "I will."

They all ordered their food and sat down to eat. Lunch was spent laughing and talking, just having fun. Kimberly became more comfortable as the lunch continued.

* * *

><p>When it was over Tommy looked to Kimberly.<p>

"Are you feeling more comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes, you can go meet with the guys. Thanks for staying with me."

"Anytime, I love you, My Beautiful Crane."

"I love you too, My Handsome Falcon."

They shared a kiss and Tommy left the mall. Kimberly looked to her friends. "I can wheel myself too, so you two can just walk."

"Ok, let's go to skinned jeans, they have the best jeans." Katherine said.

"Great!"

They all headed to the store. The further they got from the café the quieter it was for Kimberly and she became even more comfortable being there. Maybe it really was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the store. Kat opened the door and held it open while Kimberly wheeled herself in…well tried to. The wheelchair was too wide to fit through the doorway.<p>

One of the workers came over and saw what was going on. "I'm sorry you need to leave." They said.

He pushed Kimberly out the door.

"Excuse me; you have no right to do that!" Aisha said.

"Actually I do, I have the right to refuse services to anyone I want." The worker said.

"Who says?"

"That sign!" The worker pointed to one of the "we have the right to refuse service to anyone" signs hanging in the window.

"Well, what's wrong with us? We're regular customers, we spend good money here."

"You may come in, but Mrs. Crippled here, she needs to wait outside. This is a jeans store and these clothes clearly won't fit her."

Kimberly just looked down her self confidence slowly being crushed.

"You're disgusting, she's got a broken knee, and it doesn't mean she can't wear jeans." Katherine said.

"No jeans will fit over that giant cast. SO until the cast is gone she is not invited it. Plus her chair won't fit through the door."

"She can walk." Katherine said.

"I don't care; I do not want her in my store. So your two either come in or leave."

"Fine, I never liked this store anyway." Katherine said.

Aisha glared at the worker and they both turned to walk away. Kimberly slowly wheeled herself behind him. Once they were far enough away Aisha turned to Kimberly.

"Don't listen to her; she's just a big bully. There are tons more stores we can go to. Don't get upset. Come on, we can still have fun."

"Yeah, let's go." Kimberly said with a fake smiled.

It didn't matter what they said her confidence had already been crushed.

* * *

><p>They went into their next store. The door was wider so it was easier for Kimberly to get inside. The girls went right to the clothes section and started to look around at all the shirts. The isles were a bit thin but Kimberly was able to get through…but just barely. Her wheel kept getting caught but she was able to get free. Truth be told she just wanted to go home. She felt a lot better and safer at home with Tommy.<p>

But she continued to shop. She saw a shirt she liked but it was a bit higher than she could reach. She pushed herself up with one arm in hopes of reaching it. Her arm slipped and he fell forward, causing her to knock into the rack of clothes, which of course knocked into the other rocked that started a domino effect as the entire row of clothes just crashed to the floor.

Everyone looked at her; they knew she had done it.

"Hey crippled if you can't walk you shouldn't come to a store! Get lost!" someone yelled.

Kimberly looked to friends and just wheeled herself out of the store. She was humiliated. She heard the others running up behind her. Aisha grabbed the handles and stopped her.

"Kimberly stop!" she said.

"Let me go!" Kimberly cried. "I want to leave!"

"No, no, it's ok, it wasn't that bad." Aisha said.

"I knocked over an entire row of clothes, that's bad."

"No it's not. Kimberly it was a mistake you didn't do it on purpose."

"I'm a crippled person, Aisha. I shouldn't even be shopping in the first place. I just want to go home."

"But…"

Kimberly turned to face her. "Please, I just want to go home."

Aisha sighed. She looked to Katherine. She smiled. "I feel like some ice cream, let's go to the café and get some ice cream."

"Yeah." Aisha said cheerfully. "Ice cream can make you feel better."

Sighing Kimberly followed them to the café. She knew they were only trying to help but they didn't realize that they were only making it worse.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the ice cream stand and ordered their ice cream. The workers were two guys around their age. They smirked at Kat and Aisha.<p>

"Hey there, what can I get for you?" the guy asked with a flirty smile.

"Three banana splits please." Katherine said.

"Coming right up."

Once they ice creams were ready the guy handed them to the girls. "Be careful with those, after all you're so hot, we wouldn't want the ice cream to melt all over you."

"Of course, I'm sure we could find a way to clean you off." The other guy said.

The girls giggled at his cheesy pick up line went to the table to sit down and eat. Kimberly was close enough that she could still hear the guys talking.

"Dude, they were hot!" guy one said.

"Yeah, they were smokin'." The second guy said.

"I almost feel sorry for them."

"Why?"

"Because they have to hang out with that handicapped girl. She'll never get a boyfriend. Handicapped girls have too much baggage with them."

"It's just a broken leg…."

"You don't know that. She could be paralyzed. Do you know what kind of baggage that is? You'd have to be a slave to the girl, helping her get dressed and stuff."

"Yeah, that would be good, helping her get dressed gives us a free reason to see her privates."

"Yeah, but she can't feel anything below that so she'd never be able to please you in that way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so you'd be able to see it but you'd never be able to touch it. Plus image what shopping is like. She's so big now with that chair she'd never be able to fit in anywhere."

"You think she was always like that?"

"Nah, car crash or something happen, all I know is that if she were my girlfriend I'd dump her after that. No dude wants a girl with that much baggage."

"Kimberly, what's the matter?" Katherine asked taking Kimberly's attention back to the table. It was then she realized tears had slipped down her cheeks as she listened to those guys and now there was only one guy she wanted.

"What's wrong?" Aisha asked.

"I'm going home." She said.

"What, but there is so much more shopping we can. You loved spending all day at the mall."

Kimberly shook her head. "That was before I became a useless crippled."

With that she wheeled herself away and out of the mall. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her self-confidence was gone. Thanks to today's shopping experience and now she didn't think she'd ever get it back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so I know the fight at the park was random but I didn't know how else to get Kim to hit her head. Also I know there really are risks to any surgery but for the sake of this story there was no risks for Kimberly. What do you think will happen next? Where is Kimberly going to go? Can the rangers help Kimberly get her confidence back? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	6. A Friendship Broken

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! **

* * *

><p>She wheeled herself until she reached The Youth Center. She went inside and saw Tommy lifting weights as the others watched him. He was so perfect and she was so…not? How could he ever love her anymore? Tommy set down the weight bar and looked up his eyes catching hers. His heart broke at the tears streaming down her cheeks.<p>

Like a small child Kimberly reached out to him. He rushed over to her and lifted her into his arms. She clung to him tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"What's the matter, My Beautiful Crane, what's wrong?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Please don't leave me, I love you, Tommy please, please don't leave me." She cried.

"It's ok, it's ok, I'm not going anywhere. I've got you and I' m not letting go. Shhh, I love you so much."

Kimberly just continued to cry and cling to him. The others came over just as the other girls came in panting.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Long story short…bad shopping experience." Katherine said.

"Why, Baby, what happen?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly just cried into him.

"What happen?" Tommy asked the girls.

"Everything…" Aisha said.

Tommy sighed. "I'm going to take her outside for a minute."

He walked outside and sat down on the boulders.

"What's wrong, my Angel? Please tell me." Tommy cooed.

"Please don't break up with me. I promise I don't have a lot of baggage." She whimpered.

"What? Break up with you? Kimberly, where did that come from? I'd never break up with you. I love you too much."

Kimberly looked up at him. "There were these guys talking about how they'd react if their girlfriend was suddenly confined to a wheel chair and they said they'd break up with them because of all the baggage."

"I'm not those guys, Kimberly. I love you way too much to just break up with you. Plus you won't be in a wheel chair forever. It's just until you get your cast off, then you'll be able to walk."

"I won't be able to fight, or do gymnastics anymore. I'm not the same girl I was when I left for Florida."

"You're still, and you always will be My Beautiful Crane, nothing can take that from you."

She smiled. "You will always be My Handsome Falcon."

They kissed on the lips. Tommy trailed his tongue on her lower lip; she opened her mouth and allowed him inside. They were making out passionately when a voice broke them apart.

"Is anyone going to greet me or am I'm going to have to stand here and watch you too make out."

They both looked toward the voice and Kimberly screamed. "TRINI!"

She smiled and ran over to Kimberly. They shared a hug.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Well, I heard what happen and I knew I just had to get to you. The weather was awful though I couldn't get a flight out until recently."

"That's ok, you're here now."

"Now, who is this guy who made you cry? I want his name, address, description, and the last place you saw him. After that I'll need a shotgun, a body bag, a shovel, and a road map to the furthest forest."

Kimberly bust out into laughter. Tommy smiled. Trini was always able to make Kimberly laugh and cheer her up.

"Its fine, I just overreacted. Tommy made me feel better."

"You better be. Nobody makes you cry and gets to live."

Kimberly smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Trini turned to another women behind her. She was tall, about 5'5 with brown hair and blue eyes. "This is a good friend of mine her name is Grace Williams, she's a physical therapist."

"Really?" Tommy asked.

The woman nodded. "I'm going to be applying for a job at the nearby hospital here."

"I'm sure there will be an opening." Tommy said with a smirk.

Kimberly had to giggle.

"Yeah I heard about that man harassing you, I'm very sorry."

Kimberly smiled softly. "Thank you."

"If you'd like you try again, I wouldn't push you so hard."

"We have been looking, when can we meet?" Tommy asked.

"Well, let me get a job first." Grace laughed. "I'll be in touch though."

"Of course, thank you."

Grace smiled and walked away. Tommy smiled too. She seemed nice enough; maybe this time around physical therapy wouldn't be so bad. Kimberly was happy to have Trini back with her.

They three of them went back inside and Tommy set Kim back down in her chair. After lots of hugs for Trini they all say down and had some dinner. Tommy told the others what happen to cause Kimberly's break down. Kat and Aisha vowed to go back to the mall and kick the boy's butts but Kimberly talked them down.

"Hey, Tri, did Grace come with you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, she is applying for jobs right now." Trini nodded.

"You know her too." Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we were all friends at the Peace Conference. She's really a sweet lady. I've seen her work too. She's very kind and gentle. I think Kimberly would like to work with her." Jason explained.

"That's good, what do you think, Kimberly want to give her a try?" Tommy asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Will you stay this time?"

"Of course, I'll be by your side the whole time."

"I guess, we can try her."

"You'll love her I promise." Jason said.

Kimberly just nodded nervously.

Just then the two boys from the ice cream stand came in.

"Hey, Sha, do you see what I see?" Kat asked.

"Yes, I do." Aisha nodded.

"Is that them?" Trini asked.

"Yes it is." Aisha nodded.

Everyone turned to the counter. Kimberly flinched back a bit. Trini, Aisha, and Kat, got up and went over to them.

"UH-oh." Kimberly muttered.

The guys laughed. Those boys were about to be very sorry they ever messed with Kimberly.

The girls went over to the guys.

"Well hello there, handsome, who are you?" Trini asked her best flirty voice.

"I'm Andrew Wilson, and this is my brother, Dave." One said.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Trini, my best friend is Kimberly Hart I believe you met her earlier at the mall."

"Yeah, the smokin hot blond one." Dave said.

Trini glared at him and her voice turned from flirty to ice cold. "No, she's the one in the wheel chair and she heard what you said about woman in wheel chairs having baggage and how no man would ever want a girl like that."

They guys eyes went wide.

"Kimberly is our best friend…our little sister and if you dare ever upset her again we will be forced to take action." Aisha warned.

Dave and Andrew laughed. "Oh please, you're just a bunch of girls; you can't fight us without breaking a nail. Plus you're too weak to take on big strong men like us."

Fire burned in all the girls' eyes.

"You want to see weak? We will show you weak."

All three girls lifted their foot and stabbed the boys in between the legs, right in there private areas with their thin high heeled shoes. The boys dropped to the floor crying out in pain.

"No, what did we learn today?" Trini asked.

"Girls aren't weak…" Dave choked out.

"And never make fun of a girl in a wheel chair, especially when she has kick butt friends." Andrew groaned.

"That's right. You better not forget it."

The three girls turned and walked back over to the table. They sat down and everyone burst into laughter.

"Thanks." Kimberly said.

"Nobody messes with our girl and gets away with it." Trini said.

"That's right." Jason said. "You should have warned them to tell the Jeans owner lady that she'd be losing her job and we're going to report her."

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal." Kimberly said softly.

"It is a huge deal, Kimberly. They can't treat you that way just because you're in a wheelchair." Jason said. "If I was there I would have given that girl a piece of my mind." Jason growled.

"I didn't fit inside anyway, and I wasn't going to walk so…it's my fault not hers. Just forget about it. I'm a crippled."

"Kimberly, you won't be in that wheel chair forever. Once your cast comes off you'll be able to walk again." Jason said.

"Walking or not, I'm still a crippled. I can't be a gymnast; I can't do karate, what's the point?"

"Baby, you're not crippled. You had surgery on your knee; it's going to take time before it heals."

"SO what? I still can't be a gymnast and I can't even fight anymore to protect myself against a stupid cog. Just face it, your pink crane is gone….and she's never coming back."

Kimberly wheeled herself away and out of the door. Everyone sighed. What was supposed to a fun day at the mall turned out to be a terrible day at the mall.

"We need to get her out of that chair." Jason said.

"What? That chair is the one place she feels safe right now. Why would we take that away from her?" Tommy asked.

"Because, that chair is also what's causing her to lose her self-confidence. If she walks on her own again she'd feel more powerful and have more confidence in herself. She feels powerless because she can't wait, she can't do karate, she can't work on the beam, and her whole entire life was ripped away from her. Walking would give her the power back."

Tommy shook his head. "Kimberly doesn't want to walk yet. She's scared, once her cast comes off she won't need the chair and she'll be fine walking."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Jason just sighed. He knew deep down, Tommy was wrong, he just hoped their disagreement didn't affect their friendship.

"I'm going to check on, Kim..." Tommy said.

'No, let me go, this is a girl thing, Tommy." Trini said.

Trini left without waiting for him to respond.

"Let her go, Man, if anyone can help Kimberly right now its Trini." Jason said.

Tommy sighed and nodded. He was being selfish because he wanted to be the one who helped Kimberly feel better. If he could do that he wouldn't feel so useless.

* * *

><p>Over at the park Kimberly was by the lake just watching the water.<p>

"Hey, feel like some company?" Trini asked from behind her.

Kimberly just nodded. Trini appeared in front of her. "Talk to me, Kimberly. What's going on with you?"

Kimberly sighed. "I just don't feel like myself anymore, Tri. Ever since I found out I'd never do gymnastic or karate I just…I feel like a new person."

"Why?"

"Those were the two things I did that I could do to remind myself of how strong I was. I wasn't just a weak female who needs a big strong man to protect her. I could fight and I could protect myself. If I can't do karate, I can't defend myself and I do need a big strong man to protect me. I hate it! It's not who I am."

"Kimberly just because you can't do karate doesn't mean you can't protect yourself. Ok, yes, right now it would be hard for you to fight, but once that cast comes off and you finish your physical therapy, you'll be able to kick and punch just like before. If you were ever in real danger your ranger instincts would kick in you'd fight to protect yourself. You're still our strong kick butt Pink Ranger."

"I don't feel like it anymore."

"Is that why you don't walk?" Trini asked.

"What?"

"You can walk, Kimberly, tons of people walk around in a cast all the time. You choose not to walk and, not to use the crutches. So now you're forced to be in the wheelchair."

"If I walk and I trip or someone knocks into me and I hurt my knee I could be paralyzed in this leg for life. Then I really will be a crippled."

"That's why you're so scared of coming out of the wheelchair because you don't want to fall and hurt your knee worse?"

Kimberly nodded. "I don't want to be paralyzed, Trini."

"Does Tommy or Jason know this?"

"Tommy knows I could be paralyzed if I fall, so he understands why I feel safe in the wheelchair. Jason doesn't know anything; you're the first person I told. Nobody else knows, the only reason Tommy knows is because as we were leaving the hospital, one of the nurses told Tommy."

Trini sighed. "What about when your cast comes off?"

Kimberly shook her head. "I'll still be at risk; I'll be at risk for the rest of my life Trini, that's why they said I couldn't do gymnastics anymore, because if I had another bad fall I'd be paralyzed for life. The wheel chair is the only way to protect myself from falling or getting hurt."

Trini sighed. Now she had a better understanding of Kimberly's fear, but she also knew that at some point she'd have to face her fear and walk without her wheel chair. She just hoped Tommy knew that too.

"Trini, promise you won't tell the others what I just told you?"

"Kimberly, we should tell them. They'll understand why and won't push so hard to walk anymore."

"No! Trini, you have to promise you won't tell anyone, please, promise me?"

Trini sighed. "Why are you scared of them finding out the truth?"

"I just don't want them to know ok? I'm allowed to have secrets!"

"Ok, I promise, I won't tell the others. I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you, I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's ok, you're scared. I understand that."

The two girls shared a hug. "I love you!"

"I love you too."

They pulled away.

"Do you want to go back to the youth center?" Trini asked.

"Sure, let's go." Kimberly smiled.

They both went back to the youth center.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed and Kimberly remained in her wheel chair and refused to walk. Jason continued to tell the others that it was bad and Tommy continued to argue against it. Everyone could see the damage it was doing to their friendship…of course everyone except Tommy and Jason. Finally things took a turn for the worst and it caused their friendship to break in half.<p>

It started out as a normal evening. Tommy's parents were working late so Jason was staying for dinner. Kimberly was in the living room a few feet away from the kitchen. She was on the couch, cuddling with Tommy, until he got up to cook. So now she was by herself. But she didn't mind. When the time came Tommy would put her back into her wheel chair.

When it was finally time to eat Tommy started to walk over to Kimberly when his cell phone rang from the other room.

"I need to get that, it could be mom and dad, Jason can you help get Kim to the table?"

"Sure."

Tommy ran off into the other room. Jason sighed. "Please don't hate me, Kimberly." He whispered.

He knew what had to be done and he knew Tommy wasn't strong enough to do it, so it was going to be up to him.

He went over to Kimberly's wheel chair and looked up to Kimberly. She smiled nicely at him. He shook his head and wheeled the chair over to the front door, far away from Kimberly.

She whimpered. "Jason, what are you doing?"

"Helping you…." Was all he said.

He went over to her and she whimpered and trying to pull back but she was trapped on the couch with nowhere to go. "No, no, Jason, please." She whimpered.

"You're not going to fall or get hurt. I promise. Just trust me."

"No, no…"

He took her by the hand and gently pulled her up from the couch. "No, no, Jason, stop, stop."

"Listen, you won't fall, I promise I've got you."

"No!" she cried. "Jason please!"

"Just take one step, you can do it. You've done it before."

"No, no, no! "

"Kimberly, just walk, nothing is going to happen, just take one step forward. I have you, you can't fall."

Tears started fall down her cheeks. Jason sighed. This was harder than he thought it would be. He lifted her up bridal style and walked past the coffee table right to the doorway of the kitchen. He set Kimberly down onto her feet.

"Just walk to the table; it's not even a foot away. Just take a few steps and you can sit down."

"No! Tommy help! She screamed.

Tommy came running out and gasped. He rushed over to Kimberly and took her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Helping her to the table."

"I meant in her wheel chair. You know she doesn't feel comfortable walking."

"She needs to get over her fear of walking at some point." Jason said.

"And she will, when her cast comes off. Until then just leave her in the wheel chair."

"The longer we wait the harder it's going to be."

"We can't force this, Jason. She needs to do it when she is ready. Forcing it only scares her more."

"She'll never be ready, Tommy, when are you going to realize that she needs this. She needs tough love to get her over this attachment."

"Do you even know why she's so scared of walking? Did she explain to what happens if she falls again?"

"What does that matter? She won't fall and she needs to realize that."

"Maybe she isn't ready to risk that! Jason, you have to understand this, her break is so bad that is something should happen and she has a bad fall her entire leg, from the knee down will be paralyzed. That's why she is so scared of walking. She doesn't trust herself to walk with the cast on so she's not going to risk it. When the cast come off she will be fine."

"Now I understand this, you're pushing her to stay in the wheel chair because you know that if she becomes paralyzed you won't love her anymore. You won't be able to handle a paralyzed girlfriend so you're pushing her to stay in the wheel chair.

Tommy growled. "How dare you say that to me? You know I love Kimberly!"

"Yeah, because she isn't paralyzed."

"No, even if she was paralyzed I'd love her! Now shut up and get out of this house."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I will not allow you in here to and treat Kimberly like this, so either get out or I'll force you out."

"I can take you easy."

"Really? If I remember correctly the very first time we ever sparred together, I beat you easy."

"That was years ago, I've gotten stronger."

"Stop fighting, I didn't want you guys to fight!" Kimberly cried.

Tommy sighed. He kissed Kimberly on the head. He went over and set her down in the wheel chair. He strapped her in and kissed her forehead. Then he turned back to Jason, he had a look of disgust on his face, like Tommy had just done the worst thing in the world.

"What?"

"You're only making her worse, Tommy. I'm not trying to be the bad guy. I want to help her."

"She doesn't have a problem, Jason. There is nothing you need to help with. When her cast comes off she'll be back on her feet and she'll be fine."

"You don't know that." Jason looked to Kimberly. "Is he right? Are you just going to magically get up and walk after that cast is removed?"

She knew the answer in her head but it wasn't going to help Tommy's case at all. Jason was right but she'd never admit it. So she nodded, "Tommy is right, Jason. I just need time."

"You know, after all the years we've been friends, I never thought you'd look me in the eyes and lie to me."

With that Jason left the house. Neither Kimberly nor Tommy spoke for a few minutes. They were all trying to figure out what just happen. Kimberly felt worse, Jason was right, she had just lied to his face, they had been best friends since they were babies and now she had lied to his face and maybe even broken their friendship. She started to cry.

Tommy sighed. "Don't cry, Beautiful, we will work things out with Jason, we always do."

She just shook her head. He didn't understand why she was upset and she couldn't tell him because she had lied to him too.

"I never should have come home, all I've done is hurt you guys and make you fight."

Tommy went over to Kimberly and knelt down in front of her. "Don't say that, we're all thrilled you came home. We missed you so much."

"You missed the old me, not the crippled me."

"No, we missed you, you may have changed a bit physically but not mentally. You're still the same Kimberly I fell in love with."

"No, I'm not." She whimpered.

"Yes, you are. Kimberly, you need to listen to me. You are the same person I fell in love with, all those years ago. The only thing that has changed is that I love you more, that's all that's changed."

"I can't understand why you love me. I'm not that same strong girl I used to be."

"Yes you are, maybe not physically, but you are, in here, where it counts." Tommy said as he put his hand over her heart.

"Not even in there, not anymore."

Tommy sighed. She had been broken, physically and mentally and now she had no self-confidence in herself anymore and it broke Tommy's heart. He knew in the end Kimberly would have to prove to herself how strong she is and only then would she get her confidence back.

"Come on, Kim, cheer up. I promise everything will work out."

She just sighed. "I can't."

"You don't have a choice, My Beautiful Crane, either you cheer up, or I'll make you."

She just sighed again and shook her head.

"You've got three seconds." Tommy warned playfully. "If I don't see a smile on your face by the time I count to 3 I'll be forced to take drastic actions."

Kimberly looked up at him, tears still slipping down her cheeks.

"1…2…2 ½ …"

Kimberly just shook her head and sniffed as more tears escaped down her cheeks.

"Last chance, Kimberly are you going to smile for me?"

She just shook her head. "Fine, you've left me with no other choice. 3!"

His hands went to her sides tickling her up and down as she instantly burst into giggles squirming trying to get away. Of course, she was strapped down to a wheel chair, there wasn't much wiggle room.

"Tommy, stop!" she giggled.

"No, not until you're cheered."

He moved his hands to her stomach making her laugh harder and squirm worse.

"T-Tommy sto-stop!" she choked out. "Plea-please!"

He chuckled. "Are you cheered up yet?"

She shook her head as she continued to laugh. Tommy smiled. "Then I can't stop." He grabbed one of her arms and held them out to the side and tickled from her waist up to her underarms. She screamed in laughter. Her underarms were her weakest spot, but Tommy already knew that. She hated that Jason had to tell him that information.

"N-no! no-not th-there!" Kimberly screamed in hysterically laughter.

"Are you cheered up now?" Tommy smirked.

"Ye-yes….YES!"

"Say it."

"Sto-stop fir-first plea-please!"

Tommy chuckled and stopped.

"I'm cheered up."

Tommy smiled and kissed her lips.

She kissed back passionately. Kimberly pulled away panting,. "Sorry, Tommy but…my lungs…need…air."

He chuckled. "No worries. Let's go eat dinner."

They both went into the kitchen. They ate dinner in silence, neither of them wanted to say it, but they were both worried about what was going to happen when they saw Jason again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Next chapter Jason gets the gold ranger powers but how will Tommy feel about that? What will happen to their friendship? Will they ever make up? Will Tommy ever see just how attached Kimberly really is to her wheel chair? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

** Also, for updates and sneak peeks at my future work, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at hopelessromanticgurl. **


	7. The New Gold Ranger

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>The next day Tommy got a call from Grace. She had gotten a job at the hospital and was ready to meet with Kim. Tommy was so excited that they arrange to meet that day.<p>

Later on in the afternoon, they arrived at the hospital. Kimberly was nervous.

"Promise you won't leave me this time?" she asked softly.

Tommy smiled and kissed her forehead. "I promise, I'll stay right by you."

They entered the room and Grace was standing there waiting.

"Hey, good to see you two again."

"Likewise, Kimberly is a bit nervous, is it all right if I stay?"

"I wouldn't let you leave if you tried. Actually, you could be of major help." Grace said.

"Sure, I'll do anything."

"Wheel Kimberly over to this little platform and help her onto it."

Tommy did as she said by wheeling Kimberly over and gently helping her stand up and on to the platform. Kimberly whimpered when he let her go on the platform. She gripped the side bars with her hands.

"All right, Kimberly, when you're ready, just take a step forward. Don't worry about reaching the end yet, just take one step."

Kimberly just whimpered and shook her head. "I'll fall."

"You won't, I'm right here, My Beautiful Crane, I won't let you fall, come on, just take one step forward I know you can do it."

She shook her head, "Please no." she whimpered.

"It's ok if you want to hold her, Tommy. A lot of first timers find it more comforting and easier if someone is holding them up while they do it." Grace explained.

Tommy gently put his hands on her waist. "I've got you now, you won't fall. I promise. You're safe,"

Kimberly slowly and carefully lifted her foot and put it down in front of her.

"Great job!" Tommy cheered. He kissed her cheek and she smiled. "Can you do that with the other foot?" he asked.

She moved her other foot and put it in front of her other.

"That's great! Kimberly, I'm so proud of you."

She smiled bigger. Tommy kissed her cheek again.

"All right, Kim, sit back down." Grace said.

"What?"

"Sit down, rest your legs."

Kimberly happily obeyed.

"I've learned that people do better when they rest between steps instead of working all the way through and resting when it's over. So that's how I do it now. I work you a little bit, then I let you rest, I work you a little bit, then I let you rest."

"I like that." Kimberly nodded.

"Good, just let me know when you're ready to try again."

Kimberly nodded and let out a deep breath. "I'm ready."

She stood back up onto the platform and took two steps forward this time. She felt her legs wobble a bit and her knees gave out, but Tommy was already holding her by the waist keeping her up.

"Kimberly, you're doing well. Great work!" Tommy smiled. He kissed her cheek and she giggled. She felt proud of herself, which was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Can I keep going?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure, if you feel you can."

Kimberly took another two steps forward. Again her knees wobbled and her knees gave out but she didn't let it stop her. Tommy was always right there to keep her up.

"Amazing! You're doing so wonderful." Tommy grinned. Again he kissed her cheek.

Grace laughed. "Are you going to kiss her cheek every time she walks?"

"Yep."

Grace just laughed. "Ok."

Kimberly managed to make it to the end of the platform, with Tommy, holding her, kissing her and verbally rewarding her every step.

"Kimberly, that's wonderful. Can you turn and make it back or do you want to rest?" Grace asked.

"I need to rest."

Grace nodded and moved the wheel chair closer to her. Tommy helped her get back inside. Then Kimberly noticed the table. She whimpered.

"What's the matter?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, that hurt me last time. Don't let her put me up there."

Tommy looked to the table then to Grace. Grace shook her head.

"That's for after the cast comes off, and I promise after that it won't hurt as much. It might be sore but it will not hurt you as badly as it did before."

Kimberly nodded but still feared it.

"How do you feel?" Grace asked.

"My knee hurts."

"That's good in a way; it means it's getting stronger. You did good today. I'm proud of you."

Kimberly smiled weakly and nodded. Honestly she was tried and her knee hurt and all she wanted was to go home and cuddle with Tommy.

"You're ready for to stop for the day. I can see it in your eyes."

Kimberly nodded.

"Go home; I'll see you again next week."

Kimberly nodded. Tommy buckled her back in, tickle her stomach in the process, making her giggle. He looked to Grace and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good evening."

"We will thank you very much."

They left the hospital and returned home.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were stressful. Tommy and Kimberly avoided Jason at all cost and better yet, a new ranger appeared and always seemed to show up just when things got tough. Yet, then he was gone before they got a chance to thank him. When they finally were able to find out who this guy was, he was already in the process of losing his powers. So now it was time to for them to find a new ranger. Billy wasn't able and neither was Kimberly, Trini didn't want them, in order to be loyal to her best friends. The only person left…was Jason. Everyone knew Jason would be perfect but they were still angry with each other and that would make working together even harder.<p>

One afternoon everyone was in the command center. Zordon had called everyone there with an announcement.

"Rangers, I have come up an idea for who shall receive the gold ranger powers. But, because you are the leader, Tommy, I would like your feelings on this. I do not want to pressure you but Trey does not have much time."

Tommy nodded.

"I think Jason would be a good gold ranger. How do you feel about that?"

Everyone looked at Tommy. He looked at Jason and they both just looked at each other for a few minutes, nobody said anything. Tommy looked over to Kimberly and she nodded softly. Tommy looked to Jason again and sighed. "I feel it's a great choice, Zordon. I agree with you. Jason will make a good ranger again."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, everyone except…Kimberly. Tommy knelt down beside her and kissed her head. "Did I do the right thing?" he asked her softly.

She nodded but didn't speak. A part of her was worried. Before, when they were called away to battle, her Trini and Jason would just hang out together and have fun. She was worried that since he was a power ranger they wouldn't get that special time anymore.

Tommy could tell she wasn't being honest, so he moved in front of her; the others were getting ready for Jason's change and didn't notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"I know you better than that. Come on, talk to me, what's wrong?"

Kimberly sighed and looked to her lap. "I just don't think Jason will have time for me anymore, especially now that we're fighting."

Tommy sighed. "It' part of the reason I agreed with Zordon, I want to make peace with Jason and I was hoping this would be a start."

"I just don't want to lose him. He's my big brother."

Tommy smiled. "I'll make sure you don't lose him. I promise."

Kimberly just sighed and nodded. She loved Tommy but she needed to hear it from Jason in order to believe it. Tommy kissed her head as the alarms started to go off. "Oh man, you've got to be kidding me."

Everyone teleported out as Trey finished transferring over his powers. Then he too joined his friends in battle.

* * *

><p>Once they had won the battle and everything was finished with Jason everyone went to the Youth Center. Tommy pulled Jason aside.<p>

"Look, Man, I wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry with you, and you were right. I am worried about Kimberly becoming paralyzed."

"No, Bro, I'm sorry. I was angry; I never should have that to you."

"You were right, I was scared, but not because it would change how I felt about Kimberly. I am scared because if she does fall and she does become paralyzed, I'll lose her for good. She is so low on confidence right now, and she's always questioning how I could love her….if she becomes paralyzed she'll never get her confidence back. That's why I'm pushing her so hard to stay in her wheel chair. Honestly, Jase, I see it. I do, I know she's become very dependent on that wheel chair but I'm not strong enough to take it away from her."

Jason nodded. "I'm sorry too. I never should have pushed her. At least not until her cast does come off. I'm scared too. She's my baby sister and I hate seeing her so down on herself. You know…the other day…back before the fight she asked me why I still loved her, she asked me how I could still love her as my baby sister even though she was in a wheel chair. It broke my heart and I knew I had to get her out of that chair. So I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed it and I shouldn't have said what I did."

Tommy smiled. "I forgive you."

"I forgive you too. Do you think…do you think Kimberly will forgive me?"

"Only one way to find out."

Jason sighed and nodded. They both went back over to the table.

"Kimberly, can we talk outside for a minute?" He asked.

Kimberly looked to Tommy. He nodded.

She nodded too. They both went outside.

"Kimberly, I'm so sorry for forcing you to walk. I never should have pushed you that hard and it was wrong of me to do. Especially after that jerk of a doctor did the same thing to you. I understand now that you need to do everything on your own time and I can't force you to do anything you aren't ready for. So I'm sorry. I love you and you're my baby sister. Can you forgive me?"

Kimberly broke out into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! You were right! I looked you right in the eyes and lied to you! I broke our friendship and don't know if we will ever get it back. Jason, I'm so sorry!"

Jason sighed and got knelt down in front of her. "Kimberly, please don't cry. Look, we all had faults in that fight. But we all also can forgive each other for it. I forgive you and you can forgive me. Please don't be sad. I know you're scared and I understand why now. I'm sorry I tried to force it. Please don't cry, I'm not angry with you. I forgive you."

Kimberly nodded. "I forgive you too."

"So why are you still crying?"

"Because I'm scared you'll leave me!"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"You're one of them Jason. Before, when they went off to fight we got to have special sister brother bonding time, I don't want us to lose that."

"Oh Kim, we can still have brother sister bonding time. I promise that's not going to stop just because I'm a power ranger again. We can pick a date and then every day on that date we will have brother sister bonding time, just you and me. I promise."

Kimberly smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

They shared a hug. They pulled apart.

"Can I show you something?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course what?"

"I need you to hold my waist and stay standing a few inches in front of me.

Jason nodded. Kimberly unbuckled herself and slowly and carefully stood up. Jason held her waist. She took two steps forward and was in Jason's arms. He smiled widely and hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

He helped her sit back down in her chair.

"Tommy and I met with Grace the other day. She really helped me. I can't make it more than two steps without falling though. Someone always has to be there holding me."

"You're just starting out. I know you'll get used to it. Plus it's ok, because I'll always be there to catch you when you do."

They shared a smile and went back inside. They had repaired their friendship but a small part of Jason was worried that Kimberly would really never walk again and that her fear would overwhelm her and she'd never leave her chair.

* * *

><p>Regardless, Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason decided to hang out together just the three of time and have some fun. After all, all the drama was over with now right…wrong, the real drama was only beginning.<p>

It all started the next week while the three of the them were at the park. It was fun for the most part. They had some lunch and chased after each other, of course Kimberly always won because she had the wheels. Tommy and Jason played a few rounds of basketball, letting Kimberly play a few too.

During the game Kimberly decided to have some fun. She got the ball and smirked. "Come get me!"

With that she wheeled herself away as fast as she could. Tommy and Jason laughed as they chased after her. Kimberly giggled as she wheeled herself further away from them. She loved having a wheel chair at this moment because she knew on feet she'd never be able to run away from them. But now she was faster….so she thought.

Out of nowhere some grabbed the back of her chair stopping her and Tommy appeared in front of her.

"That wasn't very nice." Tommy said.

She giggled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tommy took the ball from her lap.

"Oh that, yeah, I don't know how that got there."

"I think you do."

"Oh it's all coming back to me now. There was this little elf, his name was Bob and he gave me the ball and pushed me away from you."

Tommy and Jason laughed.

"I think we've got Kimberly in a lie, Jason." Tommy smirked.

"I think you're right. How should we handle this situation?" Jason nodded.

"Well…I think we should punish her for lying to us."

"That's a good idea. I think I know the perfect punishment too."

"Yeah, me too."

Jason grabbed her wrist and kept them out from her sides. Kimberly squealed knowing what was going to happen next. "No, no, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Jason and Tommy laughed. They hadn't even toughed her and she was going crazy.

"You don't even know what we're going to do to you." Jason laughed.

"Yes, I do. You're going to tickle me!"

"Us? Tickle you? Never! " Tommy teased. "But, that does sound like a better idea than what we had planned."

"NO! DON'T!" she squealed.

Tommy and Jason burst into laughter one more. Suddenly Jason groaned.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Let's just say drinking all that soda at lunch and now laughing really hard wasn't the best idea."

Tommy chuckled. "Go, I'll keep our little prisoner here till you get back."

Jason laughed and quickly ran off. Tommy looked to Kimberly and smiled.

"I told you, you weren't going to lose him. You aren't going to lose any of us."

Kimberly smiled softly. "I'm actually starting to believe that."

Tommy smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He trailed his tongue across her lower lip and she opened her mouth to allow him inside. Kimberly moaned into the kiss. She moved her hands to his hair as his hands went to her sides.

They were making out passionately when all of a sudden cogs dropped down from the sky. They instantly pulled away.

"Oh man, not again."

Tommy started to fight with the cogs hoping to protect Kimberly.

He was outnumbered and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Where was Jason?

He reached for his communicator. "Zordon, its Tommy I need help….WHOA!"

Tommy was cut off by a kick in the stomach that sent him flying backwards.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed.

All the cogs ran over to him and grabbed him and holding him tightly. He struggled to get free but it was no use.

Kimberly knew what she had to do. She carefully lifted herself up, leaning on the wheel chair for support. She was standing up holding onto the arms rests of the wheel chair, when all of a sudden the chair was yanked out from under her causing her to fall to the ground.

"NO! KIMBERLY!" Tommy yelled as he struggled to get free once more.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly cried.

She tried to stand but it was no use, she couldn't get up by herself, and even worse a shooting pain went through her knee.

"TOMMY!" she screamed.

And just like that, in a flash, Tommy and the cogs were gone….

* * *

><p><strong>AN I just love my cliff hangers :P Haha, now I have to ask, how many of you actually thought Kimberly would get up and walk to save Tommy in this scene? I thought about it at first but then I got an even better more powerful scene for when Kimberly finally walks, it will happen in the next chapter so keep reading to see what happens. Any thoughts on what it might be? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and even sometimes fun pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	8. King For a Day Kimberly Style

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! Now just to give you guys a heads up, I'll be going out of town for a little while so I won't be updating for 2 weeks the longest but I promise when I get back I'll do my best to give you guys another update. On with the chapter Parts of this chapter are taken from the Zeo episode King For a Day I DO NOT OWN IT:**

* * *

><p>They were making out passionately when all of a sudden cogs dropped down from the sky. They instantly pulled away.<p>

"OH man, not again."

Tommy started to fight with the cogs hoping to protect Kimberly.

He was outnumbered and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Where was Jason?

He reached for his communicator. "Zordon, its Tommy I need help….WHOA!"

Tommy was cut off by a kick in the stomach that sent him flying backwards.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed.

All the cogs ran over to him and grabbed him and holding him tightly. He struggled to get free but it was no use.

Kimberly knew what she had to do. She carefully lifted herself up, leaning on the wheel chair for support. She was standing up holding onto the arms rests of the wheel chair, when all of a sudden the chair was yanked out from under her causing her to fall to the ground.

"NO! KIMBERLY!" Tommy yelled as he struggled to get free once more.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly cried.

She tried to stand but it was no use, she couldn't get up by herself, and even worse a shooting pain went through her knee.

"TOMMY!" she screamed.

And just like that, in a flash, Tommy and the cogs were gone….

"TOMMY! TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed.

She had never felt more powerless in her life. Tommy was gone and it was all her fault. Jason came running over.

"What happen?" he asked.

"Tommy….Tommy…."

Jason sighed and helped her back into the wheel chair. She started to cry as he strapped her in.

"He's gone, Jason. I couldn't help him. This is all my fault."

"No, this isn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

"Tommy's gone, Jason. Tommy's gone."

"I know, I know we will get him back. I promise."

Jason teleported them both to the command center.

* * *

><p>Jason told Zordon what happen and Alpha quickly stared to run a search for him. Kimberly was still in shock and cried blaming herself.<p>

"Kimberly, you must not cry. What happened at the park was not your fault. You were very brave trying to get up and save him, even when you knew the risk of you falling. No one blames you for this. You shouldn't blame yourself." Zordon said.

"Zordon is right, Kim. It wasn't your fault. How is your leg feeling? Can you feel anything?"

Kimberly just nodded. "Its hurts, but I can feel it."

"That's good, just rest, you'll be ok."

The others teleported in shortly after that.

"What's going on?" Kat asked.

"Tommy has been kidnapped by a bunch of cogs and taken to an unknown location. We still cannot get a lock on him."

Trini looked over to Kimberly who was crying softly as Jason tried to comfort her.

"What happen to Kimberly?" she asked.

"Kimberly was forced to watch as the cogs took him away. Because of her knee she was powerless to stop them. She is feeling guilty but also is in a bit of shock."

Suddenly Alpha cried out "Aye, aye, aye, Zordon, I've found something."

"Bring it up on the viewing globe."

A picture of Tommy appeared on the screen he was on the beach.

"Tommy!" Kimberly cried out.

"Is it real?" Jason asked.

"I am not sure, Jason, it could be a trap and it could also be Tommy."

"We have to go get him." Kimberly begged.

"I'll go." Jason said.

"Bring someone with you, it is not wise to go alone, if it is a trap you'll need some help."

"I'll go too." Katherine said.

They both morphed and teleported out of the room.

They appeared on the viewing globe on the beach. Jason ran towards Tommy but before he could touch him, in a flash of light, he was gone.

"Jason no!" Kimberly screeched.

Katherine dropped to her knees knowing it wasn't safe to follow.

Katherine teleported back inside.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop him." She said

"It wasn't your fault." Tanya said. "Billy and Alpha are trying to find a lock on them both. It's going to be ok."

Katherine sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>It took some time but they finally got something. They all watched the viewing globe and saw Jason in some kind of arena. What really worried them was they finally saw Tommy…but he wasn't their Tommy.<p>

"Oh no, Tommy not again." Kimberly said.

"Don't worry, Kimberly, Jason can help him. We've done it before we can do it again."

Kimberly just nodded hoping she was right. Kimberly and the others were powerless to do anything other than watch as Tommy and Jason were forced to fight.

"The only time he responds is when Jason said his name." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't help us. We need to figure out a way to help him." Adam said.

"We have to make Tommy remember who his true friends are."

"But how?" Kimberly asked.

"We will figure something out, Kimberly. I promise."

The rangers couldn't watch anymore.

"We have to get in there, Zordon. It's the only way to help him." Adam said.

"Morph and teleport to the beach, I might be able to get a signal from there and teleport you in." Billy said.

The rangers nodded and morphed teleporting out.

"Oh, I hope they can help him." Kimberly said softly.

Billy sighed. "I can't get a lock. I'm sorry guys."

Just then, in the viewing globe, the others watched as the rangers vanished and then saw them again in the middle of the arena.

"You did it!" Trini smiled.

"No, I didn't do anything. Someone else did. I just wish I knew who."

Kimberly sighed and watched the rangers fight with Tommy. He was stronger just like he was last time he was evil.

They watched as Katherine de-morphed and embraced Tommy. At first it seemed to work but in a flash it was gone, he pushed Katherine away and was back to being evil.

Kimberly sighed. She turned to face Zordon.

"Zordon, teleport me in there." She said.

"That is not wise, you could be serious injured."

"I have to help Tommy. I'm the only one who can. Once I'm there I can use the crane to power to bring him back but it's not strong enough to reach him from here. Zordon please."

"I do not like putting you in danger. You very well can risk paralyzing yourself."

"I know, but it's a risk I have to take. Please?"

"All right, Alpha try teleporting Kimberly to the arena." Zordon said.

"Be careful Kim." Trini said.

"I know, Tommy. He won't hurt me."

In a flash of pink she was gone.

* * *

><p>She landed just as Tommy pushed another one of the rangers away from him.<p>

"Tommy!" she said.

Tommy looked to her. He didn't know her but he did notice she was in a wheel chair. She was a very beautiful girl and she was in a very dangerous spot right now.

Kimberly closed her eyes trying to focusing on the crane, but with all the screaming and cheering going on around her she couldn't focus. She could barely hear the others speaking to her. She opened her eyes. There was only one other way for her to help him. She took a deep breath and let it out.

She gripped her arms rest tightly and pushed herself up.

"Kimberly, stop!" Jason said.

She ignored him and stood up fully on her own. "Tommy, please you need to stop." She said.

She took a few steps forward. Tommy stood unmoving just watching her.

"Tommy, you know who I am. I'm your Beautiful Crane and you're my Handsome Falcon."

As she spoke she moved closer and closer to him.

"Kimberly…." Tommy said.

Everyone gasped. "It's working." Jason said.

"Yes, it's me. Kimberly. These people behind me are our friends. You have to remember."

Using the crane power she sent him memories of the past.

"Please, My Handsome Falcon, come back to me. I'm your Beautiful Crane and I need you."

Her legs could only take so pressure and suddenly an overwhelming weakness came over her and she dropped down to her knees.

"NO! KIMBERLY!" Jason yelled.

To their surprise, Tommy rushed over to her and got down beside her. "Kimberly, are you ok?" he asked.

"I…I feel weak." She said softly.

"Don't worry; we're going to get you out of here. Just hang in there."

He turned back to Gasket. "You're the enemy here Gasket! Now we're getting out of here."

He lifted Kimberly up and moved back over by the others. They all tried to teleport out but nothing happen. Gasket just laughed. "You can't escape me that easily! Monster's join me!"

The monsters from the audience appeared next to Gasket. Everyone looked to each other.

"What are we going to do? We can't even get Kim somewhere safe." Jason said.

"You guys have to morph, it's the only way."

When they tried to move nothing happen. Now they were all nervous.

Suddenly a flash of lighting went off and Gasket growled. "NO! My shield has been destroyed!"

"That's our cue guys!" Tommy said.

They all teleported out and landed safely in the command center. They all sighed in relief and powered down. Tommy set Kimberly back in her wheel chair.

"That was so brave of you to do that. I'm very, very proud of you." Tommy said kissing her forehead.

He turned to the others. "Look, I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt any of you."

"Don't worry about it Man. We know you didn't mean it." Jason said.

"Kat, can you forgive me?" Tommy asked. "I pushed you really hard."

She smiled. "You didn't hurt me, Tommy. I'm fine. I promise. As far as I'm concerned there is nothing to forgive."

"But I…I almost…I almost punched you, and…and shot you! I…Kat I could have killed you."

"Yeah, but you didn't. You stopped. As soon as you saw me you stopped. You fought it and you didn't hurt me. Tommy, listen to me, there is nothing to forgive you've done nothing wrong."

"How can you say that?"

"Hey, it's better than the last time. This time you only tried to destroy us. Before you were destroying the town." Jason said.

"Gee, thanks for that reminder." Tommy said sarcastically.

"My point is, you fought us and lost, that's it. Nobody else was hurt. You're back to normal now and everything is ok."

Tommy sighed. "But I…"

"Tommy, stop, you don't need to ask for our forgiveness. I already told you. There is nothing to forgive."

"Yeah, there is nothing to forgive." Jason said.

Tommy smiled softly. "Thanks, you guys fought hard. Thanks for helping me come back."

"Nah, we didn't do anything. It was all Kimberly, she did everything." Jason said.

Tommy smiled and nodded. "She was great!"

Everyone turned to face but to their surprised she was crying and squeezing her thigh as hard as she could. Tommy and Jason rushed over to her. "Kimberly, what's the matter?" Jason asked.

Kimberly just looked at them her eyes were full of fear.

"Talk to us, My Beautiful Crane, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No," she whimpered. "That's the problem. I can't feel anything."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked fearing her response.

"I can't feel my leg!" she cried out. "I think it's paralyzed!"

All the rangers gasped.

"Help me! Please help me!" she cried.

"OK, ok, shhh." Tommy said. He looked to Zordon. "Can you help her?"

"There is one thing we can try but there is a chance it won't work."

"I'll try anything! Please!" Kimberly cried.

"Billy get the medical table, Alpha get the injection we've been working on."

Tommy laid Kimberly down on the table. She whimpered and clung to him. "Shhh, shhh, I'm right here." He cooed.

Alpha walked over to Kimberly a small needle in his hands.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"This is either going to help Kimberly or not. There is no way to know for sure." Zordon said.

He injected the needle into her thigh, she didn't even flinch.

"How long until we know if this will work or not?" Jason asked.

"If it works, it should take effect within 30 minutes."

Everyone let out a deep breath. Kimberly cried and clung to Tommy in fear. He fought off tears of his own. If this didn't work he'd never forgive himself. Her getting hurt was all his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Note from beta: holy crap! I don't know about you guys but I don't want Tommy to feel bad for hurting Kimmy! I don't mind the thought of Kimmy being hurt, it's the price of true love, you would do anything to save the one you love, even if it hurts you. 3 squee<strong>

**A/N sorry, for the mega cliff hanger also sorry because I won't be able to update for two weeks :/ Anyway, do you think the injection will work or will Kimberly be paralyzed for life? Leave me your thoughts in a review. For updates and sneak peeks, and sometimes even cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	9. The Big Day

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Ok, so I found some free time and got the next chapter written and I figured I'd send you guys the next chapter sooner rather than later. So here it is, I hope you like it. Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. **

* * *

><p>Everyone let out a deep breath. Kimberly cried and clung to Tommy in fear. He fought off tears of his own. If this didn't work he'd never forgive himself. Her getting hurt was all his fault.<p>

30 minutes passed and nobody spoke, no one asked Kim what she felt in fear of her answer.

"Rangers, it has been 30 minutes. We need to figure out if the injection worked or not. Kimberly, you must tell us what you feel."

Kimberly didn't answer.

"I understand you're scared, Kimberly, but we need to know the truth. " Zordon said.

Suddenly Jason got an idea. He smiled and said "Hang on, Guys, I've got an idea."

He went over to Kimberly's toes, which were sticking out of her cast. He smirked and tickled her toes. She instantly squealed and started to giggled.

"Yep, she's got the feeling back." Jason laughed.

Tommy laughed and gently squeezed her thigh making her laugh harder.

"Sto-stop it!" she choked out.

Tommy and Jason stopped tickling her. She smiled and said. "I can feel my leg again. I can feel it."

Everyone hugged her.

"Kimberly, why would you do that? You risked your knee just to save me? Why?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly smiled "I'd do anything for you, Handsome. Even if it means I'd never walk again. I knew I was the only one who was strong enough to bring you back so I had to try."

"But why walk?" Jason asked.

"Well…my plan was to get close to him, remove his helmet, and kiss him, but I was up for too long and legs gave out."

"I can't believe how brave you were. How did you even hear what was going on, there was so much background noise?"

"I just focused on you and nothing else mattered."

Tommy smiled and they shared a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you so much, Kimberly."

"I love you so much too, Tommy."

"Zordon, what was in that injection?" Jason asked.

"I don't think you want to know, Jase." Billy laughed. "Let's just say it will freak you all out."

Everyone laughed.

"Wait, it's not like dog poop or something right?" Kimberly asked. "Because that would be like so gross."

Everyone laughed. "She's back." Tommy said.

"Kimberly, I understand why you risked your leg, but there is only a limited amount of this injection so if you have another bad fall, we might not be able to help you." Zordon explained. "So you must be careful."

Kimberly nodded. "I understand, Zordon. Thank you."

"He's right, no more life threatening stunts that make my heart stop, got it, Missy?" Jason teased tickling her toes.

"Ahhh! Jason!" Kimberly squealed. "Yes, I get it!"

Everyone laughed.

"But, if Tommy is ever in danger I will do whatever it takes to save him. Broken knee or not."

Jason looked to Tommy.

"No more getting kidnapped and turned evil, got it, Mister?" Jason teased.

"Oh man, I was going to walk up to Gasket and ask him to turn me evil." Tommy joked.

Jason just shook his head. "Don't even joke like that."

Everyone laughed.

"I don't plan on doing anything risky for the next couple of weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Yeah, I want to go sky diving again that was pretty awesome."

Jason groaned.

Everyone laughed.

"Relax, Jase, I'll be fine."

"You better be."

"Come on, I'm hungry, let's go to the Youth center. I can use a smoothie."

Everyone nodded. Tommy lifted Kimberly up and put her back in the wheel chair. He kissed her forehead. He strapped her in and they all teleported out.

* * *

><p>After a couple more weeks it was time for the big day…no, nobody was getting married, Kimberly was getting her cast removed. Everyone was so excited….everyone except for Kimberly.<p>

All the rangers were in the waiting room, just waiting for Kimberly's name to be called. Kimberly's good leg was bouncing up and down.

"Are you nervous, Kim?" Jason asked.

"Me? Nervous, no way would you ask that?" She answered.

"Because you're leg is going about a mile a minute."

She looked at her leg and stopped. "Oh…." She gave a nervous chuckle. "I didn't even know I was doing that."

A minute later her leg started again. Jason laughed. "Kim…."

"What?" she asked looking at him.

He pointed to her leg.

She stopped it again and blushed. "Sorry…"

Tommy smiled and rubbed her back. "Don't worry, this isn't going to hurt. I promise."

"Oh I know that. I'm not nervous."

"Tell that to your leg."

Kimberly sighed and leaned over and buried her face in Tommy's shoulder. Tommy smiled gently and kissed her head.

"What are you scared of?"

She didn't answer him. Deep down, Tommy and Jason both knew what she was scared of. If she didn't have her cast on she wouldn't need her wheel chair and they both knew she wasn't ready for that yet.

Tommy rubbed her back. "You'll be ok."

"Do you want, Tommy and I to come back with you?" Jason asked.

She nodded.

Just then the nurse came out with a clipboard. "Kimberly Hart."

Tommy and Jason stood up. Tommy wheeled Kimberly over to the door.

"I'm sorry, only family is allowed back." The nurse said.

"I'm her boyfriend." Tommy said.

"I'm her brother." Jason said.

"I'm sorry; boyfriend doesn't count as a family member."

Kimberly froze and whimpered softly. Jason smacked Tommy. "Dude, seriously?" he asked.

"What?"

"You're not her boyfriend anymore. Remember, you're her fiancé. You purposed last night!"

Tommy's eyes went wide but then realized what he was doing. "Right, wow, my memory really is awful. He's right, this women is my fiancée."

"Oh, well then, please come on back."

They all followed her back into one of the rooms.

"The doctors will be with you shortly."

The nurse left. Kimberly let out a breath she didn't she had been holding in. "Thanks, Jason." She muttered.

"Yeah, you saved me back there." Tommy nodded.

"It wasn't a lie; you two will marry…just more towards the future."

Kimberly smiled and nodded.

"All right, let's get you up on the table."

Jason lifted her out and set her down on the table.

The doctor came back inside.

"Kimberly, good to see you again. How is that leg feeling?"

Kimberly shrugged. "Better, hardly hurts anymore."

"Great, let's take it off then shall we?"

He grabbed the cast saw and gently started to cut up the cast.

When he was finally over he removed it from her leg. "Looks, like it healed nicely. The scar isn't that bad either. Well we're all finished, meet me outside and I'll get you checked out."

The doctor left the room. The boys looked to Kimberly who just looked back at them. They were all thinking the same thing. Honestly none of them had the heart to take the chair away from her yet.

Tommy went over to her and lifted her off the table. He looked to Jason and he nodded. Tommy set her down in the chair. He strapped her in and kissed her head. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

Tommy just smiled. He knew it was going to be hard getting her out of it but when the time was right they'd make it happen.

* * *

><p>The next day was Kimberly's first day back with the PT doctor since getting her cast removed. It was the day Jason and Tommy were planning to take the wheel chair away from her. They knew it would be hard but it was something he had to do.<p>

Of course Kimberly knew what they had planned and was going to make things very hard on them. Especially Tommy, she knew his weakness when it came to her and she would use it.

Once Grace was ready Tommy went over to her. He knelt down in front of her.

"Come on, Baby Girl, time to get up. You know you can do it. You're leg is a lot stronger now. You can do this come on."

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. Tommy sighed. "Come on, please, please I promise I won't let you fall again. You'll be fine."

She shook her head. Tommy gently reached for her hands to try and pull her up. She pulled back. Her eyes filled with tears. "Tommy please don't do this to me. Please, I love you so much. If you love me you wouldn't hurt me like this." She whimpered.

Tommy sighed and backed away. Kimberly mentally smiled. If he had ever cried and whimpered to him that she wanted a million dollars he'd go rob a bank just so she'd be happy. Jason went over to her. She knew he be a bit harder but she wouldn't give up.

"Jason…" she whimpered. "…please don't do this to me. I love you so much. Please don't hurt me like this."

Jason shook her head. "The whimper doesn't work on me, Kim, it never has. I've been resisting that pout since we were kids. I know how to avoid it."

Ok, new plan…..ah the guilt trip…." But Jason, if I fall I could be paralyzed and then it would be all your fault."

Jason actually laughed. "You're good, Kim. I'll give you that but it's not working."

She sighed. "Fine, but I'm still not getting up."

"Kim, look, I'm not going to let you fall. You're a strong girl, and I know you can do this. Trust me, I'm your big brother, I'd never ever let you get hurt."

She whimpered and shook her head.

"Come on, I promise you won't get hurt."

He gently took her hands and pulled her up. She whimpered and clung to his shirt. "Jason!"

"You're ok, I promise."

Tommy came over and took her into his arms. She whimpered as she was led away from her chair. Jason moved the chair out into the hallway. Kimberly whimpered again.

"Shhh, you're ok, MY Beautiful Crane."

He set Kimberly down on the platform and let her go. She started to cry. "No, Tommy help me."

"You're safe. Kimberly." Tommy soothed. "You're ok."

"No, I'm going to fall. Hold me, please, Tommy please."

Tommy's heart was breaking listening to her beg and sound so scared but he had to be strong.

"You can hold her." Grace said. "It might help; it is her first time without the cast. So hold her again, just so she can see that it is possible to walk without her cast. Then maybe after that you can let her do it on her own."

Tommy nodded. He went over to Kimberly and held her by the waist. Tommy kissed her.

"Shhh, you're ok now. I've got you. You won't fall. Come on, take a few steps forward."

With Tommy holding her she felt safer and took a step forward.

"That's my Girl." He kissed her cheek. "Can you do that again?"

She did it again and Tommy kissed her cheek. "Good girl, see it isn't so bad. Can you make it to the end of the platform?"

Kimberly nodded and walked to the end.

"Great job!" Tommy smiled. He kissed Kimberly on the cheek. "You want to try walking back?"

"If you keep holding me."

Tommy nodded. "Go on. I'm not letting go."

Kimberly nodded and made her way back to the other end of the platform.

"That was fantastic, Beautiful. I'm so proud of you." Tommy said.

He kissed her cheek. She smiled. Grace walked over.

"All right, let's try something a little bit harder. Tommy I want you to let Kimberly go and stand at the other end of the platform."

Kimberly whimpered. Tommy let her go and went to the other side.

"Tommy, no!" Kimberly cried. "Come back!"

"I'm right here, it's ok. You're safe." Tommy told her.

"Come hold me!" she begged.

Grace went over to Tommy. "Try to get her to walk over to you, tell her that if she walks over to you, then you'll hold her, but until she does that you can't hold her."

Tommy nodded and gulped mentally. Since the moment they started to date, back when they were teenagers, he never denied Kim a cuddle. Now that's what he was going to do. He honestly didn't know if he was strong enough to do it.

"Kimberly, if you want me to hold you, you need come over here to me. Then I can hold you, come on, and just take a few steps at a time."

Kimberly started to cry. "No, I can't, not without you. Please, Tommy, hold me."

"Kimberly, I'm right here, you're not doing it without me. I'm right here and I'll hold you but you've got to come to me first. All right, come here."

Kimberly cried harder. Her grip on the bars so tight her knuckles were turning white. "I can't,, I can't!"

"Yes, Beautiful, you can. I'll be right here, then I'll hold you and snuggle you and anything else you want. But you need to come here first."

"It's too far, I can't!"

"You just walked it back and forth, you can do it again."

"I can't!"

"Yes, Beautiful, you can. I have faith in you. Have some faith in yourself. I know you can do it."

Kimberly took a deep breath and let it out. She slowly and carefully moved her foot forward, she moved at a slow pace but managed to make it to the end. Tommy took her into his arm and hugged her tightly.

"That's girl, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

Grace walked over. "That was great, Kimberly. Good job. Now let's do it again, go back the other way."

Tommy kissed her head and let her go, moving to other end of the platform. Kimberly whimpered. She had already done so much, and her knee was letting her know that it was becoming too much. Kimberly looked to Grace. "I need a break, please, my knee really hurts. I can't hold myself up much longer."

"Push past the pain and complete this task. Then you can rest."

Then Grace went over to Tommy. She whispered, knowing Kimberly wouldn't be able to hear her, "Do like you did last time, don't let her cries and whimpers get to you. Push her to walk over to you again."

Not hearing Kimberly's conversation with her a second a go, Tommy nodded his head. He looked to Kimberly. "Come on, My Beautiful Crane, just take your time and walk back. You can do you. You're strong and I know you can do it." he encouraged.

"No, Tommy, I can't." she whimpered.

Didn't he know she was in pain? Why was he pushing this? Didn't Grace just tell him that she was in pain? What did she whisper to him?

"Yes, you can, you just did it. You can do it again."

"Tommy, I can't, it hurts. I need a break, please!" Her legs were shaking and her knee ached, like someone had just smacked it with a sledge hammer. She was panting hard and sweating. Her cheeks were turning redder and redder.

Tommy knew it was no longer about fear, she was in pain and she needed a break. He went over to her and lifted her into his arms. He kissed her cheek and held her close to him. She buried her face in the crook of Tommy's neck and clung tightly to his shirt.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok, shhh just rest. You're ok." He cooed.

He didn't know if her knee really did hurt or not but he didn't care. He'd never make her do anything that caused her pain.

Grace walked over to them. She sighed. "Why'd you do that?"

"She was in pain; I wasn't going to let her get hurt."

"Tommy, she'll say or doing anything to get you to hold her. I know you love her but you can't let that effect you."

"Her legs were shaking and could barely hold her up any longer. I wasn't going to let her fall."

"Tommy, this puts strain on the knee, it's going to hurt her."

"Yeah and when that happens it means it's time for a break. You used to be the nice doctor what happen?"

"You're getting in the way of Kimberly healing, that's what happened."

"I'm stopping my girlfriend but being in pain, I'm not stopping her from healing."

"You told her you wouldn't hold her until she came to you, then the second she complains of pain you come to her rescue. She has to learn to push past the pain. You can't hold her forever."

Kimberly looked up at Grace. "I tried to…tell you….but…you didn't….listen." Kimberly cried through gasps for air.

She felt so breathless at the moment. She buried her face back into Tommy's neck. Tommy's blood boiled. "She told you she was in pain and you didn't listen to her? She told you she needed a break and you ignored her. What's gotten into you? You never used to push her like this."

"I never push my beginners. She's not a beginner so I don't go easy on her anymore."

"You sound so heartless right now. I'm never taking her back here again."

He turned and walked out of the room. Jason was waiting in the hallway.

"How'd it go?"

He took one look at Kimberly and then to Tommy and he knew something had gone wrong.

"What happen? Is Kimberly all right?" Jason asked.

"Let me ask you something, Jason, you're a PT doctor. The person you're helping asks to take a break; would giving them the break be considered going 'easy' on them?"

"No, of course not. It's called being caring."

"That's what I thought."

"What happen?"

"Kimberly's leg was hurting and asked to take a break but Grace just ignored her and pushed her to finish. I didn't even hear her, and Grace didn't tell me. So I pushed too."

"It's not your fault, Tommy." Jason said. "Is she ok?"

"Grace pushed her way too hard. From what I can tell, she's breathless and her knee hurts. Other than that, I'm not sure."

"Let's take her to the café and get her some lunch."

Tommy nodded. He looked to the wheel chair then to Kimberly. Jason shook his head. They both knew if Tommy put her back, then it would ruin everything that they just worked on. Tommy nodded and he turned to head to the café. Kimberly had come so far and finally got herself out of the wheel chair. But now Tommy was scared she'd relapse and never want to walk again.

* * *

><p>Tommy sat down with Kimberly on his lap as Jason went to get the food.<p>

"You feeling a little better?" Tommy asked.

She shook her head.

"Can you look at me?"

Kimberly looked up from his neck.

He used his thumb to wipe the tear stains from her cheeks. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm in…a lot of….pain." She gasped out.

"Are you having troubling breathing?"

She nodded.

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"Ok, just try and take some deep breaths, you're ok now. Just rest shhh, shhh, you're safe. Shhh, shhh." Tommy soothed as he rubbed her back. "We don't ever have to go back to the place again. I promise. We will find other others to exercise your knee. Just rest now, you're ok. You're safe. I'm right here. Shhh, shhh."

Kimberly slowly started to calm down, and stop crying. Finally she got her breath back and stopping crying.

"That's better, once you have some lunch I give you an aspirin for your knee." Tommy said.

She nodded and laid it on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. "I'm exhausted." She said.

"It took a lot out of you to walk so much today. Just rest, I promise it won't always be like this."

She just nodded. She knew her first day without the wheel chair was going to hard, she just never thought it would be this hard.

Jason came over with the food. Kimberly ate a little bit then Tommy gave her the medicine. She fell asleep on his shoulder as he was eating. Jason chuckled. "She is completely out of it."

Tommy smiled and kissed her nose. "She's mentally and physically exhausted."

Jason nodded. "I'm not surprised. I'm sorry about Grace."

"It's not your fault. I just wish I knew what to do to help Kim."

"Look, PT really is movement of the body part. We take her to the gym let her do some light weights with her legs. Let her walk up and down the stairs a few times. Little things like that. Maybe even a few stretches."

"That's true. That's a great idea, Jase."

"I'll help with whatever you need too."

"Thanks."

They left the hospital and went back to the house. Kimberly continued to nap as Tommy looked up some PT exercises online.

* * *

><p>A little later Kimberly started to stir. She opened her eyes and sat up in bed.<p>

"Hey there, Sleeping Beautiful, How you feeling?" Tommy asked.

"Much better, I needed that nap."

"Good, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"What are you up to?"

"Just some research."

"On what?"

"On, hot babes in bikinis" he teased.

"Tommy!"

He laughed. "I'm just kidding. Come here, I'll show you."

Without thinking much about it, Kimberly climbed out of bed and walked over to him and sat down on his knee. He smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked.

"You just walked from the bed to my desk without falling or tripping once."

"I did? I did!" Kimberly squealed.

Tommy laughed. "I knew you could do it."

Kimberly smiled. "Not without you."

They shared a kiss. They pulled away and Kimberly sighed. "Tommy…I don't want to go back to Grace."

"I know, and you won't have to. I've been doing some research and turns out just using some of the work out machines that are at the youth center can help strengthen your leg just as much as walking the platform. It said even walking across the balance beam a few times would be good too."

"Really?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy nodded. "So you'll just do your PT from home. How does that sound."

"Perfect, can I do karate too?"

"Just a little bit, and not too much kicking, especially for you." He teased.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Oh no, don't even try that. I know you, 'Miss I'm going to use my supersonic kick and knock you into the next century' You and I both know you have the most powerful kick out of all the rangers."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't." he teased poking in stomach making her giggle. She pushed his hand away. He tickled Kimberly on the sides and she broke out into giggles. She started to tickle him. He laughed with her. Kimberly slid off his lap and onto the floor giggling. Tommy continued to tickle her.

"Tommy, sto-stop it."

"Nope."

Kimberly reached her arms up and tickled him. That caused him to fall to the floor with her. They both rolled around on the floor tickling each other and laughing. They stopped when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Kimberly wondered.

"I'm not sure." Tommy said.

He went over to the door and looked through the peek hole. He gasped. He opened the door. Kimberly stood up and was about to walk over to Tommy when she stood frozen in her tracks by who entered the house.

"Hello, Kimberly." A soft women's voice said.

"Mom…" Kimberly gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :p another cliff hanger, but I do have the next chapter written already, so depending on how many reviews I get for this chapter I may post the next chapter later on. So what do you think Kimberly's mom wants? Will they make up or grow further apart? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and even sometimes awesome pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	10. Fairy Tale Ending

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Ok guys, so...this is the last chapter. After this the story is over. So i want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me/my story to their alerts/favorites. You guys are the reason I write so thank you so so much. :) A big thanks to my beta Elena Rain but who also gave me the idea for the ending of this story! Also, I know some of you feel like Kimberly and Tommy leaving Grace at PT was wrong and that she should go back but I promise I had good reason for pulling them away from that. I have a special kind of PT planned for Kimberly that would give her something that Grace couldn't...you'll see what that is in this chapter. Enjoy: **

* * *

><p>He went over to the door and looked through the peek hole. He gasped. He opened the door. Kimberly stood up and was about to walk over to Tommy when she stood frozen in her tracks by who entered the house.<p>

"Hello, Kimberly." A soft women's voice said.

"Mom…" Kimberly gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked protectively.

"I've come to talk."

"I think you've said everything that day at the hospital."

"I made a mistake and said some really bad things but I've come to make up for it."

"I don't think there is anything you can say or do to make up for abandoning your daughter when she needed you the most."

"That's up to Kimberly to decide, isn't it?"

Tommy looked to Kimberly. She was frozen in her spot. He went over to her and gently stroked her hair.

"You don't have to talk to her if you don't want to. I'll support you whatever you want to do."

"I…I don't know, Tommy."

"I can make her leave. You don't have to talk to her."

"But…I…."

"If you do want to speak with her, I'll stay here with you."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

Kimberly nodded and looked to her mother. She took a deep breath and let it out. "You have ten minutes."

"Thank you."

Everyone moved into the living room and sat down.

"What do you want, Mom? If you suddenly grew a heart and want to help me you're a little late."

"I came to tell you how sorry I am. What I did and what I said was wrong. I know that, and I know I'll never be able to take it back but I am really truly 100% sorry."

"If it was so wrong why do it?"

"Honestly, I was in shock, and denial. I didn't want to believe that you were hurt badly that you'd never be able to do anything."

"But I wasn't. I came home and I got better. Now I can walk and I can hear. I may not be 100% but I'm a lot better than I was when you left. If you had believed in me and if you had been there to help you would have been able to see that I can do almost everything I used to be able to do. If you would have stayed you could have been there to help me take my first step without the wheel chair. You would have been able to see that I'm still the same girl I was before the fall. Yeah I didn't know that for a long time but I believe it now and I see it. My friends never gave up on me so please, tell me why my own mother did?"

"Because, because I blamed myself."

"Excuse me?" How could this have been your fault?"

"Because I wasn't there. Don't you remember?"

"Actually…my memory from that day is still fuzzy but I know enough to know that you being there had nothing to do with my fall. My hands slipped and I went down head first."

"So you don't remember the phone call we had?"

"Phone call?"

"Yeah, that night before I said I was coming in to watch you compete."

"That I remember, but, then what changed?"

"I called you that morning and said I couldn't make it because…"

"Because something else came up…." Kimberly said as she remembered the phone call in her head.

"Yeah, and you said you understood but I could hear it in your voice that you were upset."

Kimberly just shook her head. "But I still don't get it. How was it your fault?"

"You were distracted and your heart wasn't in it."

Kimberly laughed. "Mom, you've been missing my practice and competition since I was a little girl. I've learned to not count on you being there. My heart was in it 100% it was a freak accident."

"But if I had been there..."

"Mom, stop trying to make me pity you because I don't! You abandon me when I needed you the most. Tommy's mother was more of a mother to me than you were. She helped me shower and get dressed every morning with my cast. She never got angry when I misheard something she told me. She was there for me. Where were you? Off somewhere feeling bad for yourself?"

Caroline sighed. "I was waiting."

"For what? Pigs to fly?"

"For you to get better."

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused." Tommy said. "You abandon your daughter, then wait for her to get better, then come back?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Mom, just shut up, stop making up stories and tell me the truth, or get out of my house." Kimberly said angrily. "I'm tired of your lies!"

"Ok, fine, I planned this whole thing. I wanted you to fall, I wanted you to get hurt, I wanted your friends to help you get better, then I was going to come back and take you home where you belong, where you've always belonged."

"But, how did you know I was better?"

"Your friend , Carla Clark, I paid her big money to help me. She called Tommy and forwarded your e-mails of recovery to me. SO I knew when I could come home."

Kimberly swallowed a lump forming in her throat. She felt sick to her stomach. "But…how, I mean….how did you know I'd fall?"

"Kimberly, you fell because I paid someone to sabotage the bar."

"What?"

"I gave someone one hundred dollars to put oil on the bar right before you went on."

Kimberly heart started to race. There was a small break right before her turn which gave someone the perfect chance to oil up the bars. She could remembered the bar feeling weird but she had thought it was just sweat from her hands because she was nervous. She started to feel a bit short of breath.

"You could have killed her!" Tommy yelled.

"I knew she wouldn't die, just break a few bones. I didn't want her to do gymnastics anymore because of how much money we losing every month, plus I've always wanted her to pursue her singing career. Not some childish gymnastic."

"Some of the most memorable woman are gymnasts." Tommy said.

He knew Kimberly was too speechless to speak anymore.

"It doesn't matter, look, all that matters now is that you're better so now I can take you home with me where you will be going to producer after producer until we find one who likes you."

"You're not touching her. You have two choices, you can leave and never contact Kimberly again or I'm going to call the police and tell them what you did."

"You don't have a say."

"Oh no? Kimberly is legally an adult now. She doesn't have to live with you. Plus if I call the police you'll be changed with child endangerment. So either get out or I'm calling the cops."

Caroline looked to Kimberly. "You know you want to come home with me. You've always missed me haven't you? I know you have. I just wanted you back, Kimberly. Please, I need my daughter back. Please!"

Kimberly got up and left the room. Tommy glared at Caroline. "This is your last warning, get out or I'll call the police. "

"Look, I never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted my daughter back. "

"Yeah, well you did hurt, someone, and you ended up losing your daughter so my advice to you, is get some help because you are seriously crazy if you believed doing this would get you Kimberly back."

Caroline sighed and nodded. She got up and left the house. Tommy closed the door and sighed. Things had finally started to look up and now this? Was Kimberly ever going to get a break? He sighed and followed after her. She was sitting on the steps about half way up. He sat next to her.

"Is your knee ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "It started to hurt so I just stopped and sat down before I fell."

"That was a good idea. Does it still hurt?"

She nodded.

He gently lifted her up and carried her back into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and cuddled her close to his side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I don't even know what to say about it."

"Well….not to sound like a shrink but how do you feel about it?"

Kimberly chuckled. "You do sound like a shrink."

Tommy kissed her head and chuckled. "Sorry."

She cuddled closer to him and buried her face into his chest. She inhaled his sent and looked up at him.

"I know I should feel hurt but….but I don't. I'm more angry than hurt. I mean, she could have killed me. There were always reports coming in about people falling head first off the high bars and breaking their necks. The very first time I heard that story I wouldn't go near the high bars for about a week. My coach was able to help me get over that fear but still. I could've broken my neck. I could've….I could have died, Tommy."

"I know, Beautiful, I know."

"I lost my hearing because of her, if it hadn't been for the surgery I wouldn't be able to hear anything. I'll never do gymnastics again because of her. I just…I…" Kimberly sighed. "She planned this who thing from the start. Even leaving me at the hospital, that was all part of her plan."

"But it didn't work."

"Yes it did, she got what she wanted. She wanted me out of gymnastics, she got her wish I'm out of gymnastics."

"Kim, you can still do some small things on the beam, maybe not as much as you used to be able to do, but she can still do some small tricks."

"I'll never be able to make a career out of it."

"OK, but you can also sing, or start a clothing line or something. Kimberly, you've got to remember, you are good at so much more than you realize. You can do more than just gymnastics. You can sing, you have the best fashion sense, you're great with animals and kids, you're so wonderful and so smart. You'll still be able to have a good career when you get older."

Kimberly smiled with tears in her eyes. "You always know what to say don't you?"

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I'm only telling you the truth. Plus you also have to remember that you've healed so much physically from your fall. You can hear again, you're able to walk around without the wheel chair or a cast. You've healed and you're moving on with your life. Tomorrow we can go down to the gym and try a few karate moves and see how it feels on the knee. I'll even spot you if you want to try walking on the beam. You can still do everything you used to do. You may not be able do it as fast or for as long as you did before but you can still do it. You're not useless, Kimberly. You can still do so much, even with your disability."

Kimberly nodded. "You're right. Tommy. I love you so much. Thank you for never letting me give up on myself."

"Anytime, Beautiful."

He kissed her lips and she kissed back. They passionately started to make out.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone was at The Youth Center. Tommy, Jason, and Kimberly, were over by the sparring mats. Jason would do a move and Kimberly would copy him. Then Tommy would do a move and she'd copy him. Most of the moves were using the arms, only a select few were using her legs.<p>

"How you feeling?" Tommy asked.

"Pretty good, a little breathless, but not too bad. I like doing this better than walking that stupid platform."

The boys chuckled. "You want to try an actual sparring match?" Jason asked.

She nodded.

"All right, do Jason first,"

Both Kimberly and Jason started to spar. Jason went easy on her at first but then he started for real and she was still winning. With one strong kick Kimberly had Jason on the ground. She giggled innocently.

"She's back." Tommy said.

She helped Jason up and smiled.

"My knee doesn't even hurt." Kimberly said. "I feel great!"

Both of the guys smiled. "Just take it easy, Kimberly. Don't push too hard, you don't want to risk hurting your knee."

She nodded.

"You feeling any better today?" Tommy asked. "Have you heard anymore from your mother?"

She shook her head. "I honestly don't want to hear anymore about what she has to say."

"I still can't believe she'd do this to you. Your father maybe, but never your mother."

Kimberly shrugged. "My parents hate me."

"You'll always have us." Jason said.

Kimberly smiled. "I know, and I love you both."

"We love you too."

Both Tommy and Jason sandwiched here in between them hugging her tightly.

"Guy….can't…breathe…" she gasped out.

They chuckled and released her. She giggled and her eyes caught the beam. Ever since her fall, all she wanted to do was get back up and walk across it again, even if it was just once. If she could walk across a plastic platform she could walk a balance beam right? Right!

Tommy took her hand. "Come on," he smiled. "I'll spot you."

She nodded and they both went over to the beam. She climbed up with ease and stood up balancing easily.

"How do you feel?" Tommy asked.

"Is where I belong." she answered with a smile.

"Do you want to walk a little bit?"

She nodded.

With her arms out she slowly and carefully walked across the beam. She had no fears or problem doing this on her own. She'd never be scared of the beam. She walked to the end and slowly turned around.

Tommy was right by her side. "How is your knee?"

"Sore, but I'm ok."

"Let's not push it too much, climb down."

She sighed and nodded. He new goal: make it back and forth on the beam without her knee burning in pain. Tommy helped her climbed down and hugged her close. "I told you, you're still the same girl you've always been."

They both started to walk over to the table to the others.

"You're wrong, Tommy. I'm not that same girl I've always been."

Everyone opened their mouth to object but she stopped them.

"I much, much, much, stronger than I used to be." she smiled.

Everyone smiled at her. She was right about that. She was not the same girl, she had come a long way since her fall and it had only made her stronger.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys, so thank you."

"We've got your back, Kimberly, always."

They all smiled at each other. Kimberly knew no matter what happen, what kind of drama she went through in life, her friends were always going to be there to help her through it.

* * *

><p>A year and half later so much had changed. For one, Kimberly's knee had healed. It still got sore when she worked on it too much but she could do almost everything that she could do before. She had gotten more comfortable being in loud crowded situations, but mostly she had gotten her confidence back. She had finally become that strong, independent, women that everyone knew and loved.<p>

Her mother had sent her a letter a few months after their encounter saying that she was getting help to try and figure out why she did what she did and how she could help herself to not make the same mistakes in the future.

Kimberly and Tommy were as close as ever, they were both so in love and so happy it was like the fairytale price charming Kimberly had always wanted. Little did she know that Tommy had something very special planned.

* * *

><p>It all started one day at the command center. Tommy had called everyone to meet him there. He decided to start it off with saying "Kimberly, we need to talk…."<p>

"Bad choice of starting words." Jason muttered.

He knew what Tommy was planning. Kimberly tensed. "O-ok…"

"Look, Kimberly…..from the very first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were going to be my forever friend. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life getting to know you, finding out all the little things you do and all your favorites things. Now, years later, I realized that I've already learned so much about you and yet, every day I learn something new and every day I fall deeper and deeper in love with you. I want to continue to fall and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kimberly…."

He reached into his pocket to pull out a small box. Kimberly gasped and her eyes filled with tears. Tommy flipped the box open to revel a white gold band with a bright pink square diamond with small white flowers on both sides.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, My Beautiful Crane, will do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"YES! YES YES! YES!" she screamed.

She dropped down to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately. The other cheered for them. They both stood up and Tommy slipped the ring on her finger as she cried tears of joy and happiness.

"I love you so much, Tommy."

"I love you so much too, Kimberly."

They kissed passionately again. They pulled away and accepting all the hugs from their friends.

"You guys know what this means?" Kimberly asked with a smirk.

"Shopping!" all the girls said at once.

They boys groaned.

Kimberly giggled. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into Mr. Oliver, you have just released my inner bridazilla!"

"Bring it on, tough guy." He teased poking her stomach making her squeal.

Everyone laughed.

"Congratulations, Tommy and Kimberly, I am very happy for you both." Zordon said.

"Thanks, Zordon."

"Well, let's plan this wedding!" Trini squealed

Kimberly and Tommy nodded. Everything was going to be perfect. A sudden thought hit Kimberly and she frowned. She was about to get married and her mother wouldn't be there. It honestly hurt.

"Hey, what happen to that beautiful smile I love?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kimberly lied. "Just thinking is all."

She smiled fakely at them. This was one thing she'd have to figure out on her own. The only way to fix this was to go confront her mother…alone.

* * *

><p>The next day Kimberly went to the hospital where her mother was staying. She went to her mother's room and let out a deep breath. "I can do this."<p>

She knocked on the door and poked her head inside.

"Hello?"

"Come in…"

Kimberly walked inside her mother was sitting on her bed writing in a journal.

"Kimberly, I'm surprised you're here."

"I know, honestly I am too but…we need to talk."

Caroline nodded. "You're right, please have a seat."

Kimberly sat down at the foot of her mother's bed.

"May I speak first?" Caroline asked.

Kimberly nodded.

"I'm sorry, I know that will never be enough. I did something truly horrible to you and I don't expect you to forgive me. But I really am truly sorry. I should have just been honest with you from the beginning."

Caroline took a deep breath and let it out. "Perrie cheated on me, and then he left me. After that I was alone and I hated it. I wanted you to come back to me, but then I realized that you weren't a little girl anymore and you had your whole life ahead of you. You were going to win the Pan Global and then go off to the Olympics and I just…I didn't know if I'd ever get a chance to see you again. So I did sometimes stupid and took that away from you. I thought once that was gone from your life you'd come back home and live with me. I know now how stupid that was but I was still upset over losing my husband and I just…I lost it big time."

"But, you didn't even want to take care of me. You abandon me."

"I know, and I could never figure out why I had done that. My doctor has really been helping me, she said that I didn't want you back so I could take care of you, I wanted you to come home and take care of me. "

"So you waited till I was better?" Kimberly asked.

Caroline nodded. "Now that I've had some time to think about it and talk it over with a professional, I understand how stupid and selfish I was being. I was wrong to do what I did and I don't expect you to ever forgive me but all I can say now is that I'm sorry."

"Thank you, I'm glad you see you're getting better. I can't forgive you right away. It will take time for me to be able to trust you again but, I'm going to allow you to try and earn it back. I want you back in my life Mom."

Caroline smiled softly. "Thank you, I don't deserve it."

"Mom, no matter what you do I'm always going to love you. You'll always be my mother. I just need time."

"I understand. Thank you for giving me a chance."

"If you remember, I went a little crazy after dad first left too. It's hard to lose someone that you love."

Caroline nodded. "My doctor said it's the reason I've tried so hard to get you back. I was scared of losing you just like I've lost everyone else."

Kimberly nodded. "You're getting better, and I promise you that you'll never lose me."

They shared a hug.

"Now, tell, me what's going on in your life?" Caroline asked.

"That's why I'm here actually….Um…would you be able to get away for a few hours."

"Yeah, I should be, why? Where am I going?"

"To a wedding…to my wedding"

Caroline's eyes went wide. "You're getting married?"

"To Tommy."

"Oh honey, that's wonderful I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, I am so happy too. It would really mean a lot to me if you could come."

"Of course I'll be there; I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Do you think you could….I mean if it's ok would you mind…."

"What, Honey?"

"Could you give me away?"

"Oh , Kimberly, yes! Of course."

Both of them had tears in their eyes as they hugged each other tightly. They still had a long way to go but Kimberly and her mother were back to being friends again, just the way Kimberly wanted it.

* * *

><p>After months and months of planning it was time for the wedding. Kimberly sat in the room letting all the girls and her mom gush over her hair and makeup. She was so excited she could hardly contain herself. Billy had even managed to hook up a small camera so Zordon and Alpha could watch it from the command center. When it was time Caroline walked Kimberly down the aisle and over to Tommy. Once he got there Kimberly and her mother walked over to Tommy.<p>

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The Pastor asked.

"I do." Caroline said.

She let go of Kimberly's arm and sat next to Tommy's parents. Kimberly got up with Tommy and smiled. Tommy took her hands in his.

"The rings please." The Pastor said.

Tommy gave one ring to Kimberly and kept one for himself.

"Now Tommy place the ring on Kimberly's finger and say 'With this ring I thy wed.'"

Tommy slid the ring to Kimberly's shaking hand and spoke "With this ring I thy wed"

"Now Kimberly place the ring on Tommy's finger and say 'With this ring I thy wed.'"

Kimberly slid the ring on Tommy's finger and said "With this ring I thy wed"

"Do you Tommy Oliver take Kimberly Hart to be your wife? Through sickness and health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Kimberly Hart take Tommy Oliver to be your husband? Through sickness and health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Kimberly and Tommy smiled at each lovingly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tommy pulled Kimberly into his arms and kissed her on the lips deeply. They pulled back needing air. Then they turned to the others.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Oliver!"

Everyone cheered as they ran out of the church and into their limo. Even after everything they had been through, between being power rangers and then Kimberly's injury, they had both finally gotten their happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok, so wow, could that ending have been any more cheesy? What do you expect from a hopeless romantic like me? ;) Anyway, that is the end. I hope you all understand now why Kimberly had to leave Grace for her PT. I posted a picture of the rings on my facebook page if you want to see them. So, leave me a review what do you think? **

**Also, writing the wedding scene gave me a cool idea for a one shot, about Kimberly and Tommy getting married but Kimberly's parents can't stand being in the same room with each so it causes problems and how Tommy is able to help Kimberly overcome her fears and stand up to her parents to make them stop. If you like that idea let me know. If not, this is the end. I don't have any other power ranger story ideas planned at this time. **

**However if you happen to be a fan of the tv show Wildfire I will be writing some Wildfire stories that I'd love for you to read. If not, I guess this is goodbye for now. :'( **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and the wedding rings pictures, FIND and LIKE me on face book at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


End file.
